Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo
by Dragon Force Ranger
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Shark Dragon are the prankster brothers of the Leaf Village and people have always underestimated them. Now they're ninja and things are going to change. Warning: M for violence, language and lemons. Naruto/Harem. OC/Harem. Updates will be slow coming.
1. Enter: Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo

_**Author's Note 1**__**: For those of you who have read my other Naruto story '**__**Naruto and the Dragon Master**__**', this story is very similar to that one. The main difference is that this time I'm making Naruto and Shark Dragon, my original character, closer to the same age and having known each other for years. I will be changing some of the pairing in this story as well but the main relationships will be Naruto/Hinata and Shark/Yugito Nii (instead of Shark/Tsunade but Shark might have something with Tsunade eventually but not right away) that will be explained in the story, with Naruto and Shark each ending up with Harems.**_

_**Warning**__**: This story is rated M because it has adult language, scenes with violence and a good number of sex scenes in later chapters.**_

_**Author Shout Out**__**: I originally came up with the idea for this story while reading '**__**Naruto One Man Team**__**' by Ackdam, so if you have time I suggest you read that one too.**_

**Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo**

_**Prologue,**_

Twelve years ago in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a Nine Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, crushing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore, it was destroying anything in its path. The ninja of the Leaf Village rose up and defended their home. One ninja engaged the Tailed Beast in mortal combat, it was the Fourth Hokage. Realizing that he couldn't kill the beast, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox in the body of a newborn, whose umbilical cord had just been cut. The boy was born with spiky golden blond hair, blue eyes and had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Also on that night, a single clan of ninja was utterly destroyed. They were the Dragon Clan, a clan of powerful ninja that used powerful Dragon Style Jutsu. Their compound was the first to be attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox and their homes were destroyed. No one survived…save for one small boy no older than one year old. The boy was sound asleep and never knew what happened to his family. This young boy had short but messy black hair and blue eyes. This young boy's name was Shark Dragon.

And that is where our story begins…

_**Present Day, Leaf Village,**_

Naruto Uzumaki was now a twelve-year old boy who was wearing an orange suit _(just like the one he wore in the anime show)_. Shark Dragon was now thirteen years old and was wearing a martial arts outfit _(much like the one worn by Goku in Dragonball Z)_ only this one had black pants, a red top with a black t-shirt under it and black boots. Shark had a black belt and black wrist bands. Unbeknownst to everyone, but Shark and Naruto, the black t-shirt, boots and wrist bands that Shark always wore were all weighted down clothes. Shark was also about half a foot taller than Naruto was because of their age difference.

The two were the best of friends and master pranksters. They had just finished their latest prank, painting the faces of the Hokage Great Stone Statues, and were now on the run from Chunin, Jonin and a few members of the ANBU Black Ops. "Get back here you two!" One of the chasing ninja shouted. "When we get our hands on you two…!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming pal!" Shark shouted over his shoulder as he ran. He then looked over at Naruto. "Time to split up, bro!"

"You got it!" Naruto shouted as the two headed off in different directions.

_**In the Hokage's Office,**_

A wise and elderly Hiruzen Sarutobi, better known as the Third Hokage, was working on a mountain of paperwork when a ninja came barging into his office without even knocking. "Lord Hokage!" He shouted. "We have a situation!"

"You better have a good reason for not knocking first and don't tell me its Naruto and Shark again." Sarutobi growled.

"It is them again, sir, but this time they climbed up on the Great Stone Faces!" The Ninja replied. "They tagged graffiti all over the Hokages' faces!"

Sarutobi took a long breath of his pipe and blew out the smoke. _'Those two are going to be the death of me one day.'_ He thought as he stood up.

Sarutobi had made sure that the two boys were taken care of since they were both orphans and they had both been sent to the same orphanage years ago. He had watched as while the adult caretakers either ignored or mistreated Naruto, only for Shark to stand up for the boy and looked out for the younger boy. The two were inseparable with Shark fighting anyone that tried to separate him and Naruto, especially when the Civilian Council tried to take over custody of Shark when the boy was six and Naruto was five. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile as he remembered the stink bombs Shark set off all over the village until Naruto was allowed to live with him at the rebuilt Dragon Clan Compound, which was large enough to hold many more people than just the two of them but they managed to get by on their own with a little help from the Hokage. The compound itself was nowhere near as large as the other clan compounds as the Dragon Clan was mostly made of the more humble members of the Leaf Village. To this day, he didn't know how Shark planted them but it had convinced the both the Civilian and Ninja Councils that Shark was deadly serious about sticking with Naruto.

The two were known as the Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo, who pranked anyone and everyone. Sarutobi himself had been victim to their pranks but they harmless and nowhere near as bad as what some people got from pranksters. The elder Hokage knew for a fact that Shark could already have graduated the Academy and become a Chunin but refused to leave Naruto behind, showing a sense of loyalty that not even the Inuzuka Clan could match no matter how hard they tried. In fact, both boys had displayed skills that were Chunin level, especially since they had pranked a good number of the ANBU Black Ops, and they were supposed to be the best, but none of that was supported by their academy scores, which were dead last.

_**Meanwhile, in the Village,**_

Shark was busy running from the ANBU Black Ops when someone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "What the-?" he shouted in surprise. He turned his head and saw that he had been caught by one of the best Ninjas in the Leaf Village: Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was a masked ninja with silver hair that stuck up on its own and had his left eye covered by his Leaf headband. He was wearing a standard Leaf Village Jonin outfit.

"That's enough of that, Shark." Kakashi said calmly, not even looking up from the orange book he was reading. It was the adult book called Make-Out Paradise.

"Awww, Kakashi!" Shark whined in an exaggerated way.

Kakashi gave Shark a one-eyed smile. "Sorry kid but you knew this was coming when you and Naruto tagged the Stone Faces." He said while Shark just huffed.

_**In another part of the village,**_

Naruto had managed to give the ninja that were chasing him the slip and was making his way back to the Dragon Compound. Just then a female hand was placed on his shoulder from behind. "You're not getting away that easily, Naruto." A female voice said sweetly.

Naruto turned to see a lovely woman light skinned woman with short brown hair, bright brown eyes and a purple rectangle painted on each side of her face. She was also wearing the same outfit as Kakashi but she had short sleeves instead of long. She was one of the best medical ninjas in the Leaf Village: Rin Hatake, the recently married wife of Kakashi Hatake. "Oh, come on, Rin." Naruto complained.

"Sorry, kid, but you're coming with me." Rin said with a smile.

_**A few minutes later, at the Hokage Mansion,**_

Shark and Naruto stood before the Third Hokage, Iruka-Sensei, who was their academy teacher, and the Hokage's two advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Kakashi and Rin were also there since they had caught the two troublemakers. Rin and Kakashi had been looking out for the two boys for as long as the boys could remember. Rin was their loving and caring big sister that would take care of them when they were sick while Kakashi was like their super cool, yet perverted, big brother that would help them out in a pinch.

The Hokage's two 'advisors' were, as always, trying to blame things on Naruto and get Shark under their thumb but the two pranksters and Hokage were constantly preventing it. "You see, Hiruzen, that _boy_ is corrupting the last of the Dragon Clan with his influence." Koharu said as she pointed a finger at Naruto. Homura was quiet but still glaring icily at Naruto.

"Ah, put a sock in it Grandma!" Shark said as he met the advisers' glares with his own. "It was my idea to tag the Stone Faces, Naruto just went along with it, which is always the case as you well know."

Koharu growled angrily at Shark but didn't say anything else. This always happened when the advisors tried to put the entire blame on Naruto: Shark would confess to being the mastermind while Naruto just went along with it or was just doing as he was told. No matter what anyone tried to do, Shark and Naruto would always have each other's back.

"Well, since it is so close to graduation, I'll let them off with a slap on the wrist but they will have to clean the Stone Faces under the watchful eye of Iruka." Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto and Shark didn't argue with the old man's decision but they also grumbled about having to do all the work themselves, though Sarutobi knew it was just for show.

_**Later that day,**_

Shark and Naruto were hard at work scrubbing away every drop of paint they had put on the Hokages' faces. "I have to admit you two are quiet the team." Iruka said with a smile from where he was sitting. Iruka was one of the few people that acknowledged both Shark and Naruto as being equals and knew they were both purposely holding back in the academy. "All you two have to do now is pass the exam tomorrow and you'll be fully fledged ninja." He said with a smile.

"Yeah but that all depends on who we have as our testers." Shark said as he thought of Mizuki. For some odd reason, that one teacher really seemed to have it out for Naruto and Shark didn't like it one bit.

Iruka frowned as well as he also suspected his former friend was up to something and it wasn't anything good. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on the other testers tomorrow." Iruka promised.

Naruto smiled happily as he worked. "Hey, Iruka-Sensei, how about once we're done here, you treat me and Shark to some Ichiraku Ramen?" He asked.

Iruka smiled. "Alright, since you two gave the ANBU a pretty good chase today."

Shark started chuckling as he thought about the duo's past pranks. "Hey, remember the time we added itching powder to the ANBU Black Ops restrooms?" He asked Naruto, who smiled at the memory of the prank they pulled two weeks ago. "I still can't believe Hawk and Dove got some of that stuff in their pussies!" He and Naruto laughed at the memory of those two female ANBU members and their reaction to the itching powder. "I know those two were rookie ANBU but still…"

Iruka was shocked at hearing this but was still laughing his head off. "You two are something else!" He said after finally getting himself under control. "I've never heard of anyone being able to actually prank the ANBU Black Ops like that before."

Shark and Naruto smiled proudly. "Yeah, Ibiki Morino has pretty much given up trying to stop us and has told us to keep up the good work since we keep the ANBU Black Ops on their toes." Naruto admitted. "Not to mention we exposed those Root guys that were sabotaging the Black Ops training program."

_**Meanwhile, in hidden underground base,**_

A man with the right half his face wrapped in bandages was reading over his reports. His right arm was seemingly gone as his right side was cover by a black robe. His name was Danzo Shimura. _'So those two boys are at it once again.'_ The man thought as he read a report from his security. Shark and Naruto were probably the biggest hitch in Danzo's plans for taking over the Leaf Village. They had managed to capture a good number of his best Root Corp Ninjas that were currently being interrogated by Ibiki. How those two boys managed to catch his fully trained Root Ninja, Danzo couldn't figure out but he didn't really care as his Root Ninja were merely tools and nothing more. _'Soon, I will have the means to remove those two thorns from my side and I, Danzo, will rule over the Leaf Village.'_ Danzo had been try to get Naruto as one of his tools but that was stopped by Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Kakashi, so he had turned his attention to acquiring the vast information that was stored in the library of the Dragon Compound but Shark Dragon was far more cautious than any of the other Dragon Clan members of the past.

_**The next day, at the Leaf Village Academy,**_

Shark and Naruto were sitting in their usual seats as they waited for the testing to begin. They were looking around at their fellow classmates that they all suspected would be graduating as well.

The first was Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor from the Uchiha Massacre, who was also the most arrogant jerk you'd ever meet. He was also the top ninja in the class and that just increased his arrogance, even though Iruka knew that he was the third best, behind Naruto and Shark.

Then there were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka staring at Sasuke with stars in their eyes. They were the biggest fan girls of Sasuke, trying to get Sasuke to go out with them. However, because of Sasuke constant cold shoulder and looking down on them, their worlds didn't revolve around Sasuke like it has when they were younger. Sure they'd jump at the chance to date him but they were not so blinded by their crush on Sasuke that they didn't see how poorly Sasuke treated everyone else.

The other students were alright with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi being guys that would sometimes hang out with Naruto and Shark. Shino Aburame was…well…he was just Shino; no one could really tell what he was like. There was also Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan, who was a Genjutsu specialist and was pretty good at basic jutsu _(I know Yakumo is just an anime character but I needed another character so I decided to use her)_.

The last person Shark and Naruto knew would pass was Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She was a nice girl but really shy and timid, mostly because of how her father expected too much from her. Hinata had a major crush on Naruto, to which Naruto pretended not to notice, but that was mostly because he was afraid people would try to hurt Hinata to get to him. Once they were both ninja however, Naruto would be more than happy to try starting something with her.

Iruka-Sensei then entered the room with Mizuki-Sensei and they set up two tables for them to sit at, each had Leaf Ninja Headbands on them. "Alright, class, this time the graduation will be on…the Clone Jutsu." Iruka announced.

Naruto was a little worried, that jutsu was really difficult for him to do as he had far too much chakra for it but could still create a few so he wasn't too worried. Shark leaned back and watched as one after another the students were call up until it was just Shark and Naruto remaining in the classroom. _**"Clone Jutsu!"**_ Naruto shouted as he gave it his best shot.

Shark noticed that Mizuki's eyes had widened and were locked in on Naruto, recognized it as a Chakra Disruption Jutsu. He glared at Mizuki as Naruto barely managed to create one clone and it was pathetic. Mizuki was so busy patting himself on the back that he failed to realize that Shark was using a Mind Jutsu to pear into his thoughts. Shark learned what Mizuki was planning and how Naruto fit into those plans. _'So that's what you're up to, you bastard…'_ He thought angrily as he purposely failed his exam as well. _'Well, Naruto and I will just have to throw a few monkey wrenches into that plan.'_

_**That Night, in the Forest,**_

Shark and Naruto had discussed what Shark had learned while also planning to make sure it failed. They easily broke into the Hokage Mansion and stole the Scroll of Sealing and made it to the place Naruto was supposed to meet Mizuki. They both learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu since it was the first jutsu in the scroll as well as prove to be the most useful. The scroll described that this jutsu allowed the user to create complete clones of themselves and anything the clone learned, the original would learn as well after the jutsu was broken. The two of them then copied down a number of other jutsu that they each found interesting, Shark was interest in the few Dragon Style Jutsu that were in the scroll as well as some of the Forbidden Jutsu while Naruto was interested in the different elemental jutsu.

"Someone's coming…" Shark said as he closed up their scrolls and closed the Scroll of Sealing.

"This is it." Naruto said as he left with the Scroll of Sealing on his back.

To the surprise of both Shark and Naruto, it was Iruka-Sensei that showed up first and he was mad. Fortunately, Naruto was pretty quick to make up a warning. "Hey, Iruka-Sensei, I guess something must've happened to Mizuki-Sensei right?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Iruka was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Mizuki-Sensei told me that anyone who masters a jutsu from this scroll automatically passes and he told me about this place." Naruto explained.

Iruka immediately realized what was really going on just as Mizuki arrived and started shouting that Iruka was trying to steal the scroll and for Naruto to give it to him. Shark and Naruto were about to spring their trap on Mizuki when Mizuki revealed something that shocked both of them to the core: Naruto had the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. Shark had suspected something was up because of the way people treated Naruto but never in his wildest dreams thought that it would be something like that.

The two boys were immediately snapped out of their dazes when Iruka threw himself in front of Naruto, shielding him from a giant shuriken that embedded itself in Iruka's back. "Why are you defending that brat when he's the one who killed your parents?" asked a furious Mizuki.

Iruka pulled the shuriken from his back and stood to face Mizuki. "I don't care what you say, you're not getting your hands on that scroll." Iruka promised before he threw the shuriken at Mizuki who lazily dodged it. The two then fought each other for a bit before Iruka was kicked into a tree. Iruka slumped down and had his back against the tree.

"You really don't get it do you? Naruto is just like me." Mizuki said with a sneer.

"How's that?" Iruka asked calmly.

"Naruto just wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's just how beasts are. He'll pour all his anger into the scroll and use it to destroy everything." Mizuki stated.

"Your right…" Iruka admitted but then he grinned. "That is how beasts are, but that is not who Naruto is. He's not like that at all: he's one of a kind, works hard and puts his whole heart into things. Okay, sure he's messed up quite a bit and people are quick to jump on him but his suffering has made him stronger. That's want makes his different from a beast." Naruto and Shark were surprised by Iruka's speech. "So you're wrong about him being the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Shark decided to make his own presence known. He attacked Mizuki from behind, kicking him in the back of the head. "You got that right, sensei." Shark agreed. "Naruto and I are bros and there's no way that will ever change just because he's the prison of the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Naruto smiled at Shark as the two crossed their fingers. "Let do it, bro." Naruto said.

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ They shouted together.

In a large puff of smoke, the forest area was filled with physical clones of both Shark Dragon and Naruto Uzumaki. "Now…its payback time, jackass!" The clones shouted as they cracked their knuckles.

Mizuki screamed in horror as the clones then attacked him, using him a punching bag/ping pong ball. Once the sun was starting to come up the two stopped their beating and dispersed their clones. "I think we went a little overboard, aye, bro?" Shark asked with a smile.

"Yeah but he did deserve it." Naruto said as he turned to Iruka. "Are you alright, Iruka-Sensei?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I want you two to come over here for a second." Iruka said with a smile. "I have a surprise for you boys."

The two pranksters were surprised by this but did as they were asked and closed their eyes as well. After a while the two were getting a bit annoyed. "Sensei, how much longer is this going to take?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, you can both open your eyes." Iruka said. The both opened their eyes to see that Iruka no longer had his headband on. "Congratulations, you both graduate!" He announced.

Naruto leapt into Iruka's chest hugging him while Shark just smiled at his little brother's actions.

_**An hour later, at the Hokage Mansion,**_

The elderly Third Hokage had watch the entire night's events through the use of the Crystal Ball Jutsu and was very impressed by the boys' actions. They had pretended to fall for Mizuki's lies but in reality they were planning their own ambush for him. _'Those two are definitely ready for the Ninja world.'_ Sarutobi thought with a smile as he waited outside with his advisors for the group to arrive.

The advisors seemed to be emotionless but, on the inside, they were pretty much furious that Mizuki failed to kill Naruto. They were also upset that Iruka had then passed the two boys, meaning that they were now out of the Civilian Council's jurisdiction. However it also messed up the numbers for the current ninja teams: there were now two too many ninjas and not enough Jonin instructors.

Fortunately, the Third Hokage already had a solution to that problem. Just then, Iruka, Shark and Naruto came into view. Naruto had used a bunch of Shadow Clone to carry the unconscious Mizuki to the village. "Well done, you three." Sarutobi said with a smile. "I congratulate both of you on a job well done, not to mention luring Mizuki into a trap."

Shark and Naruto grinned happily while Iruka just smiled at the two boys. "I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but what do you mean lured Mizuki into a trap?" Koharu asked curiously.

Sarutobi smiled. "Well, Naruto knew all along that there was no such thing as a makeup exam but played along anyway. Shark knew what Mizuki was planning thanks to a well timed Mind Reader Jutsu after Naruto failed in class and the two were able to come up with a plan to ambush Mizuki at the cottage." He explained happily.

Shark frowned and he had to ask. "Lord Hokage, is what Mizuki said about Naruto having the Fox in him true?" He asked calmly.

Naruto looked a little worried but Shark just winked at him. _'So, big bro just wants to get all the facts straight.'_ Naruto thought.

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid it is true."

Shark just smiled. "Well, now I know I don't need to pull my punches whenever we spar!" He announced.

Naruto smiled but then he processed what Shark had said. "Wait, pull your punches?" He asked angrily. "You mean you've been taking it easy on me in training?"

Shark laughed. "No, I just wanted to see your reaction." He admitted as he messed up Naruto's hair. Naruto just shook his head.

"Alright, you two, you will be paid for a B-Rank mission and it will be recorded in your Official Leaf Ninja Records." Sarutobi announced happily. "You two should get to bed." The two boys headed off as Sarutobi, Iruka, Koharu and Homura went into the Hokage Mansion to discuss what to do. Once they were in the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi sat down in his chair behind his desk. "I hate to say this, Iruka, but you passing those two have provided us with a unique situation."

"What's that, Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked in confusion.

Sarutobi took a calming smoke from his pipe. "I'm afraid that we now have two extra ninja and no Jonin to be their teacher." He said. "However, seeing as they are a very skilled and give some of the ANBU Black Ops trouble, I've decided to make them a team of two."

Iruka was visibly horrified by this announcement while Koharu and Homura barely managed to keep from jumping for joy as it meant that it would no doubt be much easier to get rid of Naruto now that he was a ninja. "But Lord Hokage, you can't be serious!" Iruka argued. "I know those two are skilled but they still need someone to keep an eye on them. And I'm sure Rin or Kakashi, hell even Ibiki, would be happy to teach those two."

Sarutobi smiled. "Yes I'm sure they would be more than willing to train the boys, however, Rin and Ibiki are needed here in the Village and Kakashi has been assigned to a…different squad." He glared over at the two advisors as they were the reason for it. Kakashi had actually requested to be Naruto and Shark's sensei as he was one of the few people in the village that the boys listened to but the Civilian Council and Sarutobi's Advisors had insisted that Kakashi train Sasuke in how to activate his Sharingan eyes. "But to make sure they are not sent out on missions beyond their ability to handle, I will personally be looking over which missions they are assigned." Sarutobi looked directly at his advisors as he said this, which Iruka noticed and nodded to.

"Very well, but I ask that you allow me to be assigned to the missions room when I'm not busy teaching at the academy." Iruka requested.

Sarutobi smiled. "I was just about to make that offer to you myself, Iruka." The elderly Hokage relied. The two men smiled at each other while the advisors were too shocked by this recent action to say anything against it. "Now I believe it is passed time we retired for the evening as I'm sure we all have busy days ahead of us." Sarutobi announced before he and Iruka left the office, leaving the stunned advisors wondering what just happened.

_**Later, at the Dragon Compound Library, Forbidden Jutsu Section,**_

Shark Dragon was going over the forbidden jutsu he had copied down and comparing them with the forbidden jutsu that were already in that section of the Library. _'So they are similar but the one from the Scroll of Sealing is the original and much worse.'_ He thought before closing them up and going to bed.

The Dragon Compound Library was filled with jutsu and other information that Shark and Naruto had used to improve their skills. They had scrolls on everything from other Clans' Secret Family Jutsu to basic chakra control. Shark and Naruto had even added some scrolls that they found in the garbage of some of the Ninja Clans as well as a few from a hiding place they had uncovered. All in all, this library had helped them to develop their skills and abilities in secret.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Beginning of a Ninja's Life

**Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a Ninja's Life**

_**Two Days Later, at the Dragon Compound,**_

Shark Dragon and Naruto Uzumaki spent the day after being made ninja resting up from their fight with Mizuki and going over what they had gotten from the Scroll of Sealing. Naruto had gone out the next day and ran into Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage, and ended up teaching the kid the Sexy Jutsu as well as a valuable lesson about there being no shortcuts to becoming Hokage or doing anything else for that matter.

The two boys had woken up early as they were both excited about the prospect of beginning their ninja lives and the freedom that came with it. Both of them had put on what seemed to be their usual outfits and were eating their breakfast. Their outfits however were a bit different.

Naruto's jacket was no longer as baggy, so it was tighter on his body. He had also added a katana that was specially made for someone of Naruto's size to his back. Naruto was also wearing his Leaf headband on his forehead.

Shark's outfit was pretty much the same as the day before; the only differences were he had two katana on his back and his Leaf Headband on his forehead.

Shark sighed as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, there's something we need to talk about." He said calmly. Naruto was visibly worried about this. "It's not about what Mizuki said last night, so don't worry." Shark assured him, and Naruto was able to relax. "You say who all passed the other day and, now that you and I have passed, there are two too many ninja."

"What do you think they'll do?" Naruto asked as he was worried about this situation as well.

"One possibility is that we'll have to wait until another team is thinned out or another year when more ninja are available." Shark said. "There's also the possibility that we'll be teamed up with a Jonin and made into a three-man squad instead of the usual four-man squad."

Naruto smiled. "I wouldn't mind that." He said happily. "We can handle anything that is sent our way!"

Shark smiled. "Don't get cocky, bro. There are plenty of powerful ninja out there that could easily take us down if we get cocky and drop our guard." He warned. Naruto agreed with him one hundred percent.

"Hey, maybe now I can ask Hinata out on a date?" Naruto asked Shark.

Shark laughed loudly. "Yeah, that'd be something. I wonder how her father will react."

Naruto shuddered a little but wasn't too worried about it since he didn't care what Hiashi Hyuga said about it. "Like I care what that pompous windbag has to say." Naruto growled.

Shark smiled. "Well, it would be a good excuse to prank the Hyuga Compound." He suggested to which Naruto smirked.

Once the two of them were done eating their breakfast, they headed out to the academy.

_**Two Hours Later, Leaf Village Academy,**_

All of the young new Genin had all gathered together in the room. Everyone had arrived early today in excitement over what their teams were going to be like. Shark and Naruto had decided to take their time getting to school since everyone else was already there. The two entered the classroom and where met by the surprised looks on their classmates faces. "Hey, Naruto, Shark, what are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked curiously. "I thought you two failed the test."

"Heh, yeah, well, turns out that Mizuki had sabotaged my test by using some weird jutsu on me." Naruto explained with a grin as he adjusted his headband. "The Third Hokage learned of this and decided to allow both me and Shark pass."

"But not before Naruto and I taught Mizuki a valuable lesson about not sabotaging tests or underestimating other people's abilities." Shark added in with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

Kiba smirked. "Heh, I never did like that guy. He smelled way too clean if you ask me." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto smiled and went to his seat but stopped. He saw that the seat next to Hinata was empty. He subtly gestured to Shark, who gave a small smile, which told Naruto to go for it. Naruto smiled back and went up to sit next to Hinata. On his way, he passed Sasuke Uchiha. "Stop dope." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto just ignored him and kept going towards his destination. "Hey, I told you to stop, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

This caused Naruto to stop. "Why should I do anything that you say?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I am an Uchiha and your superior, so you will do as I say!" Sasuke growled.

Shark then made his presence known by laughing loudly. "The only thing you're superior in is the size of your ego, Sasuke." Shark commented. Sasuke turned to confront Shark only to find his face a mere millimeter from being hit by Shark's fist. "Now, unless you want to get yourself hurt, I suggest you be a good little boy and sit back down." He suggested.

Sasuke glared at Shark but then backed down, realizing that his groupies, Ino and Sakura, weren't backing him up like he expected them to. The two girls were both surprised by Shark's speed: One second he was in his seat, the next he was behind Sasuke ready to take him apart.

Naruto, ignoring the whole situation between Shark and Sasuke, went and sat down next to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Oh, um, hi, Naruto…" Hinata answered timidly. She was really nervous that Naruto was sitting next to her.

Naruto smiled at her. "Hey, since we're both ninja now, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time." He asked.

Hinata was stunned that her crush was actually asking her out. "I-uh-I w-would l-love to, N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered as she tried to keep herself from fainting. _'Oh, God, if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up!'_ She thought.

"Cool, so I'll meet you at Ichiraku at seven, okay?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Yakumo smiled at her friend as she leaned in and whispered to Hinata, "This is not a dream, Hinata, Naruto really did just ask you out on a date." Hinata nearly fainted at hearing this but was stopped as Iruka-Sensei entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone," Iruka said with his usual warm smile. "As you are all aware, today I will be announcing the different squads you all will be one." Iruka then went through the list and stated who was with whom. "Squad Seven: Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha; your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Sakura was happy to be on the same team as Sasuke, mostly so she could try to get to know him better.

'_Not a bad choice…'_ Shark thought. He could tell that Naruto was thinking the very same thing. _'Sakura has the book smarts, Kiba has his tracking skills, and Sasuke his has raw power. Kakashi should be able to keep those guys on their toes.'_

"Squad Eight: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Yakumo Kurama; your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka stated.

'_A good call seeing as Yakumo has a lot of Genjutsu potential.'_ Shark thought. _'And Kurenai will definitely be supportive of Hinata no matter how poor her skills are. Shino, I'm not sure but he seems to be more of the kind of guy you can trust to be around all those women.'_

"Squad Nine is still active from last year." Iruka said calmly. "Squad Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara; your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Shark smiled as he had heard of the fathers' team that had been very formidable in the past. _'This is going to be good.'_ He thought as he saw that Ino wasn't too thrilled but understood and wasn't going to argue.

"Squad Eleven: Naruto Uzumaki and Shark Dragon; seeing as how there are only the two of you available for a squad and no Jonin currently available, Lord Hokage has decided that the two of you will be a squad on your own." Iruka explained.

"Alright!" shouted an excited Naruto.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Shark said with a mischievous grin.

The other students were almost relieved that those two wouldn't be on their teams or, in Sasuke's case, angry that he wasn't being given such an honor. Most that knew the two were all for that idea as they'd be the perfect backup for normal squads. "Well, since we don't have to wait for our Sensei, I say we get going, Naruto." Shark said with a smile.

Naruto got up and the two were about to leave when Iruka stopped them. "Hold it, you two, Lord Hokage wishes to speak with the two of you once you're done here." Iruka told them.

The two new teammates headed out together and went directly to the Hokage Mansion while the other Genin were forced to wait for their sensei to show up. _'Why wasn't I given this privilege?'_ Sasuke thought angrily as he glared at Shark and Naruto as they left. _'I am an Uchiha and the most powerful in this class so I should've been given that privilege!'_ He then calmed down. _'I'll just have to prove I'm the strongest.'_ After a few minutes, the different sensei started showing up and taking their teams to begin their training.

_**A few minutes later, at the Hokage Mansion,**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was waiting patiently for Shark and Naruto to arrive but so far they hadn't shown up, so he was bidding his time doing some of the Hokage's worst enemy: Leaf Village Paperwork. *Sigh* "It seems like all I've had to worry about lately is more and more useless paperwork." Sarutobi mused to himself. "I remember the days when there wasn't nearly this much to do…but then again that was before this civilian council was in charge and before the Fourth Hokage died."

Just then he heard some noise coming from outside his door. "Look, lady, the old man wanted to see us!" Naruto's voice said angrily.

"I don't care what you say, brat, Lord Hokage is busy and doesn't have time to deal with you two at this time!" The receptionist responded.

'_So that's why they're late!'_ Sarutobi thought angrily as he got up from his desk and went to the door. He opened it and found Shark and Naruto arguing with his receptionist. "I thought I told you that I was expecting these two." He growled angrily at the woman.

"But-" the woman tried to make an excuse but a glare from the Hokage silenced her. The woman realized that she was in big trouble. "I'm sorry, Lord Hokage," the woman apologized before going back to her work.

The old man motioned for Naruto and Shark to enter his office. The two boys sat down in the chairs that were in the room waiting for them as the Hokage closed the door behind him. He walked over to his chair behind the desk and took a seat. "So what's up, old man?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sarutobi smiled. "I just wanted to congratulate both of you on becoming ninja and to ask you a few questions." He explained and then got serious. "Now, how strong are you two and why have you been hiding it?"

Shark and Naruto looked at each other before Shark decided to answer. "We don't really know how strong we are since we don't have a way of measuring it but we're a lot stronger than most people think." He explained. "As for why we've been hiding it, well Naruto's case is pretty obvious. If he showed his true strength, people would think it was the demon influencing him and make is life even more difficult."

"As for Shark, he was holding back mainly because he didn't want to be separated from me." Naruto chimed in. "Big bro has always been like that!"

"Hey, can you blame me, considering what those old prunes wanted to do with you?" Shark counted with a grin. "No offence, old man, but your advisors are not very good at their jobs."

Sarutobi sighed. "I can't argue with you there." He admitted. "Lately is seems like they're fighting everything I try that would make the village run more smoothly and the civilian council is constantly supporting them." He looked at the stacks of paperwork he still had to do. "Not to mention all the paperwork they keep piling me up with. I haven't done any really training in months, only basic stuff which only keeps me from getting too out of shape."

"Uh, say old man, why don't you just use some Shadow Clones?" Shark asked curiously.

Sarutobi was about to say something when he froze and the smacked himself on the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" He shouted in frustration. "All this time I could've been using them and I never even considered it!"

Shark and Naruto chuckled at the old man's antics but didn't say anything as he calmed down. "You said that there were other things you wanted to talk to us about?" Naruto asked calmly.

Sarutobi smiled as he looked at the two boys. "Yes, you see, tomorrow is supposed to be when the new Genin go through their true final test." He said.

"Wait, a true final test, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not everyone is cut out to be a ninja and this test is to prove it." Sarutobi said vaguely.

"You mean this is a test about team work and putting your differences aside for the sake of the mission." Shark said as Naruto also caught on at the same time.

"Not to mention having three people on a squad is a lot safe than just sending them off on their own." Naruto added.

The old man smiled proudly at the two boys. "Well, boys, it seems you've just passed your own test." He announced to the confusion of the new Genin. "You understand the true meaning of having squads is to establish teamwork and that there is safety in numbers."

"Uh, old man, wouldn't it be safer to have a specially trained medical ninja on the squads as well?" Shark asked curiously.

Sarutobi sighed as he knew full well that these two were much smarter and most of the Genin and what Shark had said made a lot of sense. "Yes but there is no one in the Leaf Village with the proper kind of training and experience that is needed to properly train those kind of ninja." He explained.

Naruto was even more confused. "What about your old student, Tsunade, I'm sure she's more than qualified to train medical ninja?" He suggested.

The old man looked at the two young Genin and could tell that they were right about it. In fact, what they were talking about was an idea Tsunade had once proposed but it was during a time of war and there wasn't any funding to support it properly. Now that there was a time of peace, it was the perfect time to do this and Tsunade just might be willing to move on in exchange for being able to train other to be able to survive. _'Perhaps it's time I requested a meeting with her.'_ Sarutobi thought as he made a quick note to send to Tsunade. He then wrote another letter and gave it to Shark. "Since you two don't have a Jonin and have passed your test, you will be allowed to get your missions from the Mission Hall. That letter explains that you are to be given any number of D-Rank or low C-Rank missions as you want as long as they don't take you too far from the village."

"Cool!" Naruto said happily.

"Hey, let's go get our first mission right now and then you can get ready for your date with Hinata tonight." Shark teased his younger brother. Naruto blushed a little while Sarutobi chuckled as their antics.

The two were then dismissed as Sarutobi formed a hand sign. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ The elderly Hokage created three copies of himself and all four of them went through the paperwork. Sarutobi was happy to find that his workload was much more manageable now thanks to his clones doing some of the work as well.

_**A few minutes later, at the Jonin Meeting area of the Ninja Academy,**_

Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi were gathered together after meeting with their Genin students. "I must admit that my team will take some work but I'm sure they will get along." Asuma said calmly. "Shikamaru and Choji have been friends for years now and Ino has known them for a while as well since their fathers were all good friends."

Kurenai smiled as she told them about her squad. "Hinata's main problem is her lack of self-confidence but Naruto asking her out seems to have her being a bit more confident." She said. Kurenai had known Hinata for a long time and knew the girl had strong feelings for Naruto. The fact that Naruto had asked her out was a major confidence boost for the timid clan heiress. "Yakumo's weakness is that she doesn't possess much physical strength but uncle has had her working on that for years now so I'll also be helping with that." Yakumo was another kunoichi that Kurenai had known for a long time and worked with the girl occasionally. "Shino is the only member I don't really know yet but he's down to earth and very logical so I'm sure he'll work well with the others."

The two then looked at Kakashi in anticipation. Kakashi sighed and closed his book. "To be honest, I don't think my team is ready at all." He said bluntly. "Sakura has the book smarts and she understands the basics of how jutsu works but she has made no attempt to understand the real life of a ninja. She's a bit of a fangirl for Sasuke but she doesn't let that stop her from trying to improve her own skills, so that's a plus." The other two nodded in understanding.

"Kiba's a tracker and works well in combination with his dog, Akamaru, but he's also got a bit of an ego. He thinks that since his mom is the head of his clan that makes him special and there's his animal instincts that all of his clansmen have that make him want to take whatever he desires." Kakashi explained calmly. "However, he is trying to keep those sorts of feelings and instincts in check, mostly because his mother and sister have made it clear that those qualities are not those of a future clan leader. He also seems more willing to work with others than on his own."

Kakashi paused for a while not saying anything about the Uchiha on his team. "What about Sasuke Uchiha?" Asuma asked calmly, but he and Kurenai pretty much already knew what to expect.

Kakashi growled. "He's arrogant, pigheaded and a self-centered punk." He admitted. "Sasuke only cares about revenge and getting the power he desires to find and kill his brother. He thinks he's superior to everyone else and that they are so far beneath him that they aren't worth his time." Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately, no matter what I decide, I'm sure Koharu and Homura will overrule my decision just to keep Sasuke happy. That's the main problem: He's been spoiled all his life and doesn't know the meaning of hard work and dedication. I'm half tempted to pass them just so I can ask Guy to beat some humility into Sasuke. As annoying as Guy can be some times, at least his students all know the meaning of hard work."

At that moment, a ninja wearing green jumpsuit with orange striped leg warmers on each leg, a Leaf Ninja flak jacket, and had a black soup bowl haircut, as well as really bushy eyebrows. "Did I just hear my eternal rival say my name?" Guy asked enthusiastically. He had a goofy smile on his face as if he was expecting a challenge.

Kakashi sighed. "This isn't the time for that, Guy."

Guy immediately realized from the sound of Kakashi's voice that this really was a bad time. He immediately got serious about the situation. "So what's going on?" He asked calmly as he sat down. Guy listened to his best friend and greatest rival as he explained the situation. "I agree with you that he needs to learn a valuable lesson about hard work but I think you should try your best with him before you have me teaching him a lesson in humility."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I guess you have a point."

_**Around 1:00 PM, Leaf Village,**_

Shark and Naruto had decided to take a little breather and get some lunch at Ichiraku Noodle Shop before going to the Missions Hall for their first mission as a team. The two had explained to the shop owner, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, whom were both good friends of Naruto and Shark's, about them being a team. Teuchi found it hilarious. "You two will definitely give any of your enemies a hard time!" He proclaimed. "And I'm sure that you two will be doing more missions than anyone else."

"Yeah but their all D-Rank missions," Naruto complained.

Shark sighed. "Come on, don't think of it like that, bro." Naruto gave him a confused look. "Think of it as a different kind of training."

"How is chasing lost pets training?" Naruto shot back.

"Speed and agility," Shark said calmly. "You have to be pretty fast and quick to react if you want to catch those little rascals."

Naruto realized what Shark was getting at and could see how those missions could be considered training depending on how you looked at them. "I guess you're right, especially those with move furniture and things like that could be good physical training." He said.

The two Genin then paid for their lunch and made their way to the Missions Hall. The Chunin that was there was a bit surprised to see only the two of them enter the room. "Can I help you two?" He asked. Shark handed him the letter from the Hokage and let the Chunin read the letter. "I see, well, since this is your first mission, I'll give you two this mission." He handed Shark a scroll.

Shark opened and read the scroll. "Lost Pet Tora, capture and return to owner," he read out loud. "The Fire Daimyo's wife lost her pet cat and we're going to have to catch it."

"A piece of advice: be careful with this one." The Chunin said calmly. "That cat is the bane of all new Genin as it is always escaping and running away."

"So this one will be a real challenge then," Naruto grinned. The two Genin then headed out to begin their mission.

_**Fifteen Minutes later, at one of the Training Grounds,**_

Naruto and Shark were quietly sneaking their way through the bushes as they followed the trail of Tora. The cat, which had a red ribbon on its right ear, was resting in a grassy area with the sun shining down on it. Shark circled around while Naruto went towards Tora with his hand out as a sign of not being aggressive. "Hey, Tora," Naruto said gently.

The cat's eyes shot open and ran off away from Naruto, right into the arms of Shark Dragon. Shark held the cat in his arms and began scratching it behind the ear. Tora immediately calmed down and started purring in Shark's arms. "Looks like our plan worked." Shark said with a smile.

Naruto scratched the cat behind it's ear, making it purr even louder. "Let's get the cat back." He said and they walked back to the Missions Hall.

Tora fell asleep in Shark's arms halfway there only to be rudely awakened by its own who began squeezing the life out of it. "Oh, my precious Tora baby, mommy was so worried about!" The woman shouted as she was smothering the cat.

Shark, seeing how badly the cat was trying to get away from being smothered, decided not to keep his mouth shut. "Um, excuse me ma'am?" Shark politely got the woman's attention.

"Yes?" She asked.

Shark scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't mean to come off as rude or anything like that but I think I know the reason your cat keeps running away." He said. The woman looked at him expectantly wanting to know what the reason was. "To be blunt, you're smothering it and I don't think it likes that." The woman looked a little confused but could see that the cat was trying to get out of her arms. "I'm sure Tora loves attention but I think you might be giving it too much attention and not letting it be itself." As if the cat could understand, Tora frantically started nodding its head. "I honestly think it likes the exercise it gets from running from the ninja, so letting it out on occasion to get some exercise would probably be for the best."

The Daimyo's wife looked at Tora. "Is that true Tora dear? Has mommy been giving you too much attention and not letting you be yourself?" She asked.

The cat was frantically nodding its head up and down as if saying, "Hell yes you crazy bitch!"

The woman was quiet for a while and seemed to be thinking over what Shark had said. She finally made up her mind and sighed. "Alright, I'll try to control myself and I'll let you out so you can exercise." She said to the relief of Tora. "I'll wait one hour before sending ninja after you, that way you can have some fun before having to run from them." Tora seemed eternally grateful for this as its owner gently held it in her arms and started petting it gently.

While this was happening, the Chunin from earlier was shocked to see that not only were Shark and Naruto back so soon but Shark had calmly and nicely explained the problem to its owner. "This is unbelievable." The Chunin said as Naruto and Shark returned the mission scroll. "You two just shattered the record time for catching that cat."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

The Chunin chuckled. "That cat has been escaping for so long and is so hard for people to catch that it's become a bit of a competition to see who can catch it the fastest. The previous record was 2 hours and 43 minutes. You guys caught it and brought it back here in a little over 20 minutes and it was just the two of you." The Chunin explained.

Shark and Naruto just shrugged their shoulders. "We just made a plan and made sure it couldn't sense us coming." Naruto said calmly.

The Chunin was shocked but didn't say anything else. The two Genin then took ten more scrolls to do. After they left they created Shadow Clones of themselves to do nine of the jobs while keeping one for them to do. The jobs were basically moving furniture, helping with gardening, painting fences and things like that.

Once all the missions had been turned in and filed away, Shark and Naruto returned to the Dragon Compound. Naruto immediately began getting ready for his date with Hinata while Shark went to the Library. Even though the two were both much smarter than people thought, Shark was the one who was constantly studying and practicing the more difficult things in the library, like sealing jutsu and other things like that. Naruto did this as well but he took his time and took breaks to work on other things, like mastering different types of jutsu.

Even though the two were a lot alike, there were a number of things that made the two different. Naruto wanted to standout more by being able to protect those precious to him, therefore he was working on his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills with a little Genjutsu training mostly so he wouldn't get caught in the jutsu. As such he wanted power to protect, not for his own personal gains, because he wanted to be the future Hokage and surpass all of the others. Lately, he added proving that he is not the Nine-Tailed Fox but the Fox's prison since a number of people saw him as the demon, not as Naruto Uzumaki.

Shark, on the other hand, was comfortable being more covert and providing Naruto with the support and advice whenever he really needed. Shark's training was more broadened than Naruto's but that was mostly because he had better control over his chakra. Shark's theory was that the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra was slowly combining with Naruto's and that gave Naruto so much chakra that it was very difficult for Naruto to control at the present time but, once Naruto was older and had more training, Naruto would be far stronger than himself. This allowed Shark to study Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu). Besides, Shark wasn't interested in being the Hokage. He was more for being on the front lines and making sure potential threats were dealt with or were turned into allies. That was originally Danzo's job but he was too concerned with his own power and status in the village to care about the well being of those under him, which is why Shark was constantly trying to get on that guy's nerves.

In the safety of the Dragon Compound, Naruto and Shark not just working together in developing their skills and abilities but they were also training on their own. They may be brothers but they also had a bit of a friendly rivalry going between them, kind of like how some brothers will compete with one another as a way of push each other to be better than ever before.

With that in mind, Shark sat down and returned the studying on his clans' secret family Jutsu that would someday come in handy. Meanwhile, Naruto was nervously trying to decide what he was going to do about his date with Hinata.

_**Meanwhile, at the Hokage Mansion,**_

The Third Hokage was talking with a former student of his, one of the Legendary Sannin: Jiraiya _(he looks exactly like he does when he first appears in the Naruto series)_. "So as you can see, I'm sure Tsunade would be willing to return especially if you are the one to explain the situation to her." Sarutobi said calmly.

Jiraiya sighed. "I'm not so sure that I'll be able to convince her to come back just by telling her a request she made years ago had been granted." He admitted.

Sarutobi nodded and pulled out a scroll. "Yes which is why I want you to give this to her." He said handing the scroll to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya immediately recognized the hand writing. "But that's his handwriting!" He said in shock.

"Yes, he wrote this scroll before the mission that he died on and asked me to give it to Tsunade should anything happen to him." Sarutobi replied. "Tsunade left before I had a chance to give it to her and seeing as she hasn't returned, I never got the chance to give it to her."

Jiraiya realized just how important it was that Tsunade received this scroll and got up from his seat. "I was hoping to begin training Naruto but I can see how this scroll takes priority over that at the moment." Jiraiya said as he went to the window. "I'll get started on the search right away." He then leapt out the window, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**That Evening, at the Dragon Compound,**_

Shark finished up his studying and went to the training area with a scroll that held a Dragon Clan secret Jutsu that no one but a member of the Dragon Clan could use. _'Why can't I shake the feeling that things are going to get really bad and soon…?'_ Shark wondered before brushing off his feelings and got to work training.

As he was walking to the training area, Shark saw that Naruto was about to leave for his date with Hinata. "Hey, bro, you heading out?" He asked with a grin.

Naruto smiled happily. "Yup!"

"Don't stay out too late!" Shark said suggestively but Naruto ignored the jab at him and just continued. Shark chuckled as he went to the training area then frowned as he looked over his shoulder. He saw someone disappear in the shadows. _'So, Danzo, you're still trying to get in here and your hands on my clan's secrets.'_ Shark thought. He had learned of Danzo's attempts years ago and knew the old warhawk, as Sarutobi called him, refused to take no as an answer. He smirked to himself. _'Just wait, Danzo, it's been a long time coming but soon you'll get what's coming to you for threatening my little brother.'_ He then double checked the compound's security seals and made his way into the training area.

_**A few minutes later, at Ichiraku Noodle Shop,**_

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a barstool eating their Ramen and talking about themselves to each other. Hinata was more quiet and shy than Naruto but Naruto was patient and allowed her to be herself so they were quickly becoming good friends. Naruto learned that Hinata was the daughter of the Head of the Hyuga Clan and that she had a younger sibling, Hinabi, who most thought were stronger then Hinata but that was only because Hinata couldn't bring herself to hurt Hinabi.

"Well, that's pretty dumb." Naruto said with a frown.

Hinata looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're holding back then not only do you make yourself weaker but you're also hurting Hinabi much more than if you beat her in a spar." Naruto said. "You're basically giving Hinabi a false sense of security and that could result in her getting into situations that she's not ready for. If the two of you were to go all out in your matches and training, you'd both be better for it."

Hinata could see that Naruto was right but there was something about her clan that he didn't know. She then told Naruto about the Caged Bird Cursed Seal that the Main Branch put on Branch Families and that Hinabi would have the seal placed on her if Hinata proved that she was stronger than Hinabi.

Naruto shook his head. "You need to have a little more faith in your father, I'm sure he'd never do something like that you two." He said calmly. "He may be a pompous windbag but he's still your father."

"Maybe…" Hinata said unsure as she remembered what happened to her uncle, Hizashi, and cousin, Neji.

Naruto could tell that Hinata wanted to change the subject so he told her about himself and Shark and how they were always pushing each other to be better. This helped Hinata realize that she would need to be strong if she wanted to change the way things were in the Hyuga Clan. Once they were done eating, Naruto paid for their dinner and was walking Hinata home. They were going through an area that not many people traveled when someone knocked Naruto to the ground from behind and grabbed Hinata before they could do anything.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted as he was immediately on his feet chasing after the person that grabbed Hinata. Before Hinata could scream, the abductor pinched a pressure point that knocked her out.

The man looked over his shoulder to see Naruto chasing after him and quickly starting to catch up. The man had been in the Leaf Village for weeks waiting for the right moment to kidnap someone from one of the Villages clans. He was a Special Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Stones and he specialize in kidnapping young ninja that had blood line traits but this was his first mission in the Leaf Village so he had to take his time. But he had seen his chance when the Hyuga Heiress was walking alone with only a fresh Genin with her and decided to capitalize on it. That proved to be a mistake as the blonde kid was now chasing him and catching up quickly.

Naruto pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a circular seal on his inner forearm with arrows pointing outward in different directions. The Kanji for track was in the center of the circle. Naruto and Shark both had this seal on their inner left forearm as a means of being able to find one another in there was trouble. The arrows would glow, pointing in the direction they needed to go. The seal had two functions: alerting the other wearer that he was in trouble and needed help or leading Naruto to Shark's location if he was worried. Naruto pressed down on the track kanji, which sent a signal to Shark's seal that Naruto needed help.

_**At the Dragon Compound Training Area,**_

Shark was training when he felt a sudden pain in his left inner forearm. He looked at the Tracker Seal and saw that it was blinking meaning Naruto was in trouble. "Dammit!" Shark shouted as he ran to the exit but stopped to close up and activate the lockup seals that prevented anyone from entering when Shark was away. Shark then sped through the village following the directions that the seal was giving him. _'Hang in there bro, I'm on my way!'_ He thought as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop as it was fastest.

_**Minutes Later, Almost to the Fortress Wall surrounding the Leaf Village,**_

Naruto was still chasing after Hinata's abductor and was really starting to get worried as no one else seemed to notice the chase, which seemed to be going all over the village as the kidnapper was trying to shake Naruto. "Naruto!" A familiar voice shouted from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto saw his brother, Shark, catching up with him. Soon enough, Shark caught up with him. "What's going on, Naruto?" He asked.

"That bastard is trying to kidnap, Hinata." Naruto answered.

A rock pillar shot up from the ground. The two easily dodged the attack. "So, he's an Earth Style user." Shark mumbled. "If I had to guess I'd say he was a Stone Ninja. I'd heard rumors from Ibiki about there being a specially trained Jonin that was kidnapping people with Kekkei Genkai and taking them back to the Stone Village to create clans there."

"So, you think this is that guy?" Naruto asked.

Shark nodded. "We need to take him out fast but also call in reinforcements." He said calmly. "Especially since he's taking alley ways and other directions that no one regularly patrols or goes through."

"So we need something really powerful to alert the rest of the village." Naruto said with a smile.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said near the boys as five people dressed as the ANBU Black Ops appeared beside them. "We'll take care of this, you two head back to the village."

Shark and Naruto glared at the so-called ANBU members, sensing that they were lying. _**"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ the two shouted, creating dozens of Shadow Clones. The 'ANBU' were shocked when the clones attacked them and ripped off their masks, while the originals continued their pursuit of the abductor. They were Leaf Ninja but Shark's Clones forced their mouths open and found a seal on their tongues.

"Danzo's Curse Seal is on all of their tongues." Shark's Lead clone said angrily.

"Which means Danzo was up to something." Naruto's Lead clone said as he kicked one of the unconscious men.

Shark's clone to a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah, but we have more important things to do right now that worry about that. Let's take these guys to Ibiki and let him deal with them." Shark's Lead clone said calmly. The clones all hogtied and picked up the Root Ninja to deliver them to Ibiki for interrogations.

_**Back to the chase,**_

Shark and Naruto were really pouring on the speed as they were almost to the wall. "We need to summon help but how?" Naruto asked. "Most of our jutsu would cause some serious damage."

"Then that's what we'll do." Shark said as he made a hand sign. _**"Lightning Style: Thunder Eruption!"**_ A large amount of electricity shot out of Shark's body, flying not only at their enemy but high into the air for the entire village to see.

The Stone Ninja managed to dodge the attack but knew that they were about to have some serious company. "You damn brats just don't know when to back off!" The ninja growled angrily.

Soon enough, dozens of Leaf Ninja had arrived including some from the Hyuga Clan. "I don't believe it! That man is trying to kidnap Lady Hinata!" One of the Hyuga shouted in horror.

"Why else do you think we're chasing him?" Naruto shouted over his shoulder at the ninja.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were in the group. "What's going on Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto explained what had happened with Shark adding in what had happened after he joined the chase. Shark also told them about Danzo's people trying to get involved. "Why didn't you accept their help?" Asuma asked.

"Because they were lying about why they were chasing the man and didn't want us to keep chasing him." Shark said calmly. "The real ANBU would've asked us the situation and then would've allowed us to keep going with them."

"I guess you have a point, considering that you two have been giving them a run for their money." Asuma said with a smile as they managed to catch up to the Stone Ninja.

To say that the Stone Ninja was cornered would've been a serious understatement. He was easily subdued before he even knew what hit him, especially since Naruto grabbed Hinata while Shark had him distracted for a few seconds. The man's name was Rachisuru and his life just became a living hell.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. A Viper's Nest and His Secrets

_**Author's Note**__**: In my story I'm going to be using American form of money so the amounts will seem different. Missions also cost a different amount of money than in the Naruto Story:**_

_**D-Rank Missions**__**: $100-$5,000**_

_**C-Rank Missions**__**: $5,000-$50,000**_

_**B-Rank Missions**__**: $50,000-$100,000**_

_**A-Rank Missions**__**: $100,000-$1,000,000**_

_**S-Rank Missions**__**: $1,000,000+**_

**Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter 3: A Viper's Nest and His Secrets**

_**One Week Later, Leaf Village,**_

It has been one week since the Stone Ninja's failed attempt to kidnap Hinata. The Hokage was furious but couldn't do anything and wasn't about to go to war for a failed kidnapping attempt. The Tsuchikage was forced to pay some serious repercussions because of his involvement, especially when Ibiki finally broke Rachisuru and learned of all the different people he had been ordered to abduct. A number of the other villages were threatening to side with the Leaf Village should they go to war with the Stone Village but the Hokage was merciful and forced the Tsuchikage to return all of those that were kidnapped to their rightful villages.

Since that day, Naruto and Hinata have continued their relationship even though the Hyuga Elders didn't approve of it. The day after the Genin final test, Naruto took Hinata to a fancy restaurant to celebrate her, Shino and Yakumo passing Kurenai's test with flying colors. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji also passed their test with flying colors since they all got a long pretty well.

Team 7 had also passed their test but it was by the skin of their teeth. If it hadn't been for Kiba's mom forcing him to have breakfast and Kiba, realizing that Kakashi had tricked the others, bringing the others something to eat, they would've been too hungry to put of much of a fight during the test. After Kakashi finally arrived and explained the bell test, Sakura and Kiba realized that the test was about teamwork. Sasuke, wanting to prove that he was the most powerful, refused to believe that it was about teamwork and nearly got all three of them sent back to the academy but after getting his butt kicked by Kakashi, Sasuke decided that it couldn't hurt to actually try the whole teamwork thing.

Since that day, the Genin Squads had been going on D-Rank missions. Squads 7, 8 and 10 were all doing their jobs but only Squad 8 didn't really complain about having to do chores around the village. Shark and Naruto were taking a good number of them to do on their own, since they were using Shadow Clones to do some of the jobs. The two Genin were constantly being praised by their clients because of how eager they were to work and how well they did their jobs. They didn't complain about their work, like most Genin would, and did whatever it was they were hired to do as best as they could.

Shark and Naruto were currently waiting for the Missions Hall to open up so they could get their daily missions. The Chunin had come to expect the two boys to meet them at the opening of the Missions Hall. Shark and Naruto were pretty much always being given at least a dozen missions to do in the morning and a few more after lunch should they be done with all the others they already had. Iruka was coming to open the Missions Hall when he saw the two waiting patiently for him. "Good to see you two are taking your lives as ninja seriously." He said with a smile as he opened up the door to the Missions Hall.

"Yeah well, we have to make sure that people know we mean business." Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, this will help the old man not have too much paperwork to go through because of the backed up number of missions that need to be done around the village."

Iruka couldn't help but smile proudly at the boys that had once been called hopeless failures. Iruka and others that respected the boys knew them better as the Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo who could pretty much give anyone a hard time because of how well they worked together.

Shark and Naruto quickly chose twelve of the available D-Ranks. The two allowed Iruka to sign out the missions before heading out. Once they were outside, the two created a number of shadow clones. "Alright, fellas, these are your missions!" Naruto said as he gave the groups their missions.

"Okay boss!" The clones of Naruto and Shark shouted happily.

Shark smirked. "So what are we going to be doing today?" He asked Naruto who opened the scroll.

"We're to clean out an old training ground that hasn't been used in years and has a lot of weapons and debris in it." Naruto replied. "It's a high level D-Rank because there could be old weapons still out there like exploding tags and other stuff so we'll need to be careful."

"Heh, that'll just make things more fun for us." Shark responded with a smirk.

_**A few minutes later, at the old training area, Thirteenth Training Area,**_

Shark and Naruto were standing at the entrance to the training ground and boy had it seen better days. The grass was overgrown, weapons were sticking up all over the place and there were weeds all over the place. "This is going to be pretty difficult." Naruto said.

Shark sighed realizing that it was going to be a long day. "Let's just use Shadow Clones to get rid of the traps and weapons before we start the actual clean up job." He suggested. "It would be a real pain if we stepped on a paper bomb or accidentally cut ourselves on some poison covered weapons."

Naruto nodded and the two created a dozen Shadow Clones each, which immediately paired up and began clearing the area of weapons and traps that were left over from whoever used the area last. The clones found trip wire traps, rusty old kunai and shuriken, old paper bombs and a few other ninja tools. The clones triggered the different traps, defused the paper bombs and removed the different weapons, putting them in piles off to the side.

It didn't take long before the area was ready to be fixed up. Shark and Naruto used their wind style jutsu to cut the grass down to size and used their fire style jutsu to burn away to piles of mowed grass. The area was then revealed to have large rocks all over the place so those would need to be removed if the area was going to be used.

_*Sigh*_ "Looks like we've still got a lot of work to do." Naruto said as he and Shark continued to work alongside their Shadow Clones.

"Hey at least we're being kept busy." Shark said as he carried some of the rocks over to the area they were being piled up at.

***CLANG!***

Shark and Naruto were startled as they looked over at the source of the loud noise and saw one of Shark's clones hold a pickaxe with a startled look on his face as he looked at what he had hit. "Uh, boss, I think I found something!" The clone shouted.

Naruto and Shark went over to the area and cleared away the grass and dirt that were covering up whatever had been hit. The two were shocked to find a metal trapdoor with a very complex lock, with a number of oddly shaped key holes on it, keeping the doors closed. "This is an advance Ninja Lock." Shark said as he inspected the lock. Shark turned to the clones. "You guys, disperse!" The clones immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. Turning to Naruto, he said, "Bro, send a clone to get the Hokage while I try to get this thing open."

Naruto did as he was asked as Shark pulled out a small box and got to work on the lock. The lock would have been difficult for Shark to handle had he not read a number of books on how to pick the most complex of locks. This lock was no different from any other it just took picking each lock one at a time, starting with the one on the top and going around the circle. Once Shark got to the last of the locks, he replaced himself with a shadow clone and had himself and Naruto step back so they could avoid any sort of traps that might be waiting for them.

This turned out to be a good think because, as soon as the final lock opened, the trapdoors burst open from the inside and a strange fire erupted from inside. "That was a close one." Shark said relieved that he had used a clone for the last lock.

Naruto was curious about what was inside. "Think we should check it out?" He asked.

"Yeah, but let's have our Shadow Clones do it for us, just to be on the safe side." Shark suggested. Naruto nodded and the two created a number of Shadow Clones that went down in pairs to search the underground area.

_**Thirty Minutes later,**_

Shark and Naruto had finished cleaning up the training area when the last of their clones had dispersed from inside the underground area. What the clones had seen sent chills down Shark and Naruto's spins but they knew that eventually they'd have to face a lot worse than what was down in that hideout. "We might as well have a look," Shark said with Naruto nodding in agreement.

The two were almost to the trapdoor with the Third Hokage, Ibiki Morino, a number of ANBU Black Ops, and Anko Mitarashi appeared in the area in front of the two Genin. The Hokage placed a hand in front of Shark and Naruto to stop them from getting any closer. "Don't get too close, you two. You don't know what sorts of traps could be down there." Sarutobi said sternly.

Shark smiled. "Relax, old man, Naruto and I already took care of any traps thanks to our shadow clones." He explained.

"Yeah, the most we need to worry about now is some poison senbon that might be sticking up out of the ground." Naruto finished with a smile. The two then got serious. "But there is some pretty messed up stuff down there, that's for sure."

"Heh, pretty messed up stuff is putting it way too lightly, bro." Shark said with a sad grin. "I'd say there is some majorly fucked up shit down there and even that might be putting it lightly."

Sarutobi sighed. "Alright then, I'll let you two assist Ibiki and Anko in dealing with the items that are down there." He said. "Catalog everything that is down there and make sure none of it falls into the wrong hands."

"You got it!" Naruto said with a wide grin while Shark just nodded his head. With that, the Hokage left the area.

Ibiki gave the two boys a stern look. "I take it you two know where things are?" He asked sternly. Shark and Naruto nodded. "Alright, you two lead the way down there."

"First things first," Shark said as he and Naruto crossed their fingers and created a single Shadow Clone each. "There are some pretty…sensitive information and items down there that we don't want to fall into the wrong hands. Naruto and I will make sure those things are placed in storage scrolls, which we'll then deliver to the old man personally." Shark made a point to look over Ibiki's shoulder and catch a glimpse of someone disappearing.

Ibiki realized what that gesture meant. "I see your point." He then allowed the originals to go down the trapdoor while he, Anko and all but two of ANBU followed the clones. The remaining two stood guard outside the trapdoor to make sure no one tried to sneak in.

The different rooms were disgusting even to those of the ANBU Black Ops Interrogation Squad. There were jars with hearts, organs and other body parts preserved in them, rotting corpses in torture devices and other disgusting evidence of inhumane experiments. Anko was really shaken by this as it stirred up repressed memories of her past with the man who was behind all of this. She instinctively reached up to the left side of her neck and gave it a squeeze, as if something was giving her pain.

"So this really is one of Orochimaru's Laboratories." Ibiki said emotionlessly but Anko could tell that her boss was disgusted by what he was seeing. He looked at Anko. "Anko, if you're not comfortable being here, you can leave." He knew how difficult the subject of Orochimaru was for Anko. "After all, he was once your sensei and I know these sorts of things are very difficult for you at times."

Anko shook her head. "No, I can do this." She said sternly getting her emotions under control.

Ibiki nodded and they got to work cataloging the things in the different areas of the base with Shark and Naruto's Shadow Clones leading them to the different areas and explaining what they seemed to be for. They were led to the Library and Armory and found both areas were being emptied by the original Shark and Naruto, whom were sealing the scrolls of information and the different weapons into a larger storage scroll. "I take is this is the sensitive materials that you felt would be best to be delivered to the Hokage personally?" Ibiki asked calmly.

Shark nodded. "Yeah, there is information on his experiments and other things that could prove useful for the village." He said. "The bastard that did all this might have been an insane motherfucker but the information and data he's gathered could prove to be invaluable to the safety of the village." He and Naruto continued to catalog and seal up the weapons and scrolls.

"Definitely a good idea to get those out of here as fast as possible so Danzo can't try to get his filthy hands on them," Ibiki said calmly.

"Why do you think were sealing them up inside storage scrolls that only the two of us or the Hokage will be able to open?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Ibiki smiled at the two boys. _'These two might be young but they are far more cautious than most of the Chunin and Jonin I know.'_ He thought. _'Not to mention they are very good judges of character.'_ The Interrogators and ANBU members went back to cataloging the rest of the area and making sure everything was covered.

A little while later, Shark entered the final area of the library and found a single scroll in the area. This scroll was much weirder than the others: it was suspended in the air with chains wrapped around it and holding it in the air. It was as if Orochimaru himself was scared of what it contained. "This could prove to be very interesting." Shark said out loud as he carefully removed the chains that were around the scroll and gently lowered the scroll to the ground. The scroll, once it was on the ground and free of the restraints, grew to a larger size. "It's an animal contract scroll!" He said in shock. Shark had read about these kinds of scrolls especially since there was one stored in the Dragon Compound Library but Shark wasn't ready for that one since there was a note on it saying that no one other than a Chunin Level ninja was allowed to sign that contract.

An hour later, Shark and Naruto had finished up their work and were about to leave but they had to let the higher ranked ninja know what they were going to do before they left. They also delivered a map of the area that told those still there where everything else was supposed to be located. "Hey, Ibiki, Anko, Naruto and I are going to head to stop by the Dragon Compound to get freshened up before we take our scrolls to the Hokage!" Shark shouted to the two.

"Alright, but make sure that no one gets their hands on those scrolls." Ibiki warned them. He then smiled warmly at the two pranksters. "And congratulations on your first S-Rank, boys." He handed Shark the mission scroll.

"Don't worry, Scarface. We've got it all taken care of." Naruto assured the head interrogator. The two Genin then headed out and quickly made their way to the Dragon Compound. They entered the compound and sealed up the entrance behind them. Naruto took a sniff of his clothes and they reeked. "Man, I really need to take a shower have being in that snake pit for so long!" Naruto complained as he and Shark went to the showers of the main house.

"Hey at least we were the ones that found it not someone like Danzo or Sasuke." Shark said with a grin.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He said before getting serious. "But it's still a bit of a shock to see what was done down there." He shuddered at the memory. "I can't imagine who was behind all of that."

Shark sighed. "I can." He said calmly. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow as they reached the changing area to the showers. "I'd be willing to be my entire compound that that place belonged to Orochimaru."

Naruto instantly realized who Shark was talking about. "Yeah, that traitorous former student of the Old Man, I can see how you'd guess it was him." Naruto replied as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"Hey, speaking of the Old Man's former students, shouldn't that old pervert be here by now?" Shark asked as he got out of his clothes and went to one of the showers.

"Oh, you mean Pervy Sage? Something must've come up that he needed to take care of." Naruto guessed.

Shark and Naruto had met Jiraiya on a number of occasions when Jiraiya was delivering a report from his spy network. Jiraiya had spoken with the Old Man about taking Naruto under his wing for some reason, something about Naruto reminding the old pervert about a former student of his. They both knew that Jiraiya was the writer of the Make Out books that Kakashi liked to read. Heck, Shark and Naruto had managed to get their hands on those books and read them cover to cover. Naruto found them to be pretty boring but Shark found it pretty informative, not that Shark was going to tell that to Naruto.

_**An hour later, at the Hokage Mansion,**_

Now that Shark and Naruto felt and smelt a lot better after their showers, they were making their way to the Hokage Mansion. The two had taken precautions to make sure no one attempt to get to the scrolls they were carrying by creating a number of Shadow Clones to cover their moves and leaving a pair behind to act like they were the real ones hoping to throw off anyone that was trying to tail them. This proved to be a good thing as a number of the clones were attacked by people dressed as ANBU Black Ops Members while the originals were able to easily sneak into the Hokage Mansion undetected by those that were after them. Those that went after the clones were caught in traps and explosions that alerted the real ANBU Black Ops to them.

The boys and the Hokage waited in the Hokage's office until the last of the clones had been forcibly dispersed or made it to the Mansion safely. "Lord Hokage," an ANBU member said as he appeared in the room, "we managed to capture ten of the so-called ANBU members and are taking them to Ibiki for questioning."

"Well done, Tenzo." Sarutobi said calmly from his seat behind his desk. The ANBU Member bowed to the Hokage before turning to the two Genin and bowed to them as well before disappearing. Tenzo was one of the few ANBU Black Ops members that Shark and Naruto trusted enough to let him occasionally study the scrolls in the Dragon Compound Library, but they only allowed that if the person removed their mask and had one of them with them at all times.

"Well, that wasn't as fruitful as I thought it would be…" Naruto complained.

Shark smirked. "Hey, any victory against Danzo is a major victory." He said with a smirk.

Sarutobi stood a deep breath from his pipe and exhaled. "Unfortunately, even though we have a strong feeling that he's the one that keeps sending these ninja after you two, we can't prove it because of the Curse Seal on their tongues which prevents them from talking about anything that has to do with their missions." He stated calmly. "As much as I abhor violence, I know that sometimes it is a necessary evil to protect those precious to you."

"Yeah but Danzo seems to be more interested in gaining power no matter what he has to do to get it." Shark said. "If anything, I'd say he is a bit like Orochimaru when it comes to trying to get power but has convinced himself that it is for the safety of the village that he does all the things he's done."

Sarutobi hated to admit it but Shark had a very good point about Danzo's attitude. "Well, enough about Danzo." Sarutobi said in an attempt to change the subject and get to the real reason why Shark and Naruto were in his office. "Let's see what you were able to find in Orochimaru's Nest."

Shark and Naruto handed the old man the two storage scrolls and the Mission Scroll for him to look through. Throughout the Hokage's reading, he was surprised by the amount of details that went into explaining what had happened on the mission as well as what each of the rooms held inside it. There was a very detailed map in the scroll that confused the Hokage until he noticed a seal in the bottom corner of the area and pressed it. A three-dimensional hologram of the hideout appeared hovering over the scroll. "Ah, a most helpful design, my boys." Sarutobi said happily as it helped him to see where everything was.

Sarutobi then rolled up the mission scroll and turned his attention to the storage scrolls. One had Armory written on it while the other had Library on it. "I take it these scrolls hold the items from those two different areas?" Sarutobi asked the patiently waiting boys.

"Yes sir." They said together.

Sarutobi was surprised by how organized the scrolls were. The Armory scroll had the weapons separated in a defense and offense category with each category being broken down by the different types of weapons. The Library Scroll had the information separated by those that had to do with the different types of experiments that Orochimaru had done.

After a while, Sarutobi finished going through the Armory Scroll and closed it up but left the Library Scroll open. "Well done, both of you, you've definitely made my job much easier." Sarutobi said calmly. He gestured to the final seal on the Library Scroll. "Shark, why did you put fear on this area?"

Shark smirked. "Because that seal contains what I believe is a Contract Scroll that even Orochimaru was scared of." He explained. He then told the old man and Naruto how he found the scroll and Sarutobi was shocked by how Orochimaru had chained up the scroll.

"What do you think the scroll could be the contract to?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I have two possible ideas." Shark said calmly. Sarutobi was curious about Shark's theories and motioned for him to continue. "My first guess is that the scroll is a contract with an animal species that is a natural enemy to snakes, like the mongoose for example."

"I've never heard of a contract scroll with mongooses." Sarutobi said calmly. "But that is a very good observation as Orochimaru is known to use snakes and a contract like that would be something he'd want to be destroyed or kept hidden."

"I took in to consideration that there aren't any of those kinds of contracts that I know of and there's only one other possible theory." Shark said calmly. "My guess is that this is the true Snake Contract Scroll and the one Orochimaru is using is a fake."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the implications if that was true. "If what you say is true, then Manda is not the true Boss of the Snakes." He said.

Shark nodded. "Is it too hard to believe that someone like Orochimaru would help someone else seize power in exchange for them helping him on occasion?" He asked calmly.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Naruto chimed in as he digested what he had just learned.

Sarutobi took a deep calmly breath from his pipe and exhaled slowly. "I'm afraid I must also agree with you. I had a conversation with Enma, the monkey king whose contract my family has had for years, after I learned of Orochimaru summoning Manda to a battle field. Enma was a bit surprised that Manda was the Boss Summons for Orochimaru but he didn't say anything about there being a fake contract scroll."

Shark shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that's because he didn't know." He suggested. "I mean I doubt the Boss Animals are going to admit to one another that they are having trouble keeping some of their people under control."

Sarutobi smiled as he could see that the different Kage were more than willing to do that themselves. "I see your point." He said. Sarutobi pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to Naruto and Shark.

The two looked at it curiously and read:

_**Mission Completion Form: **__**S-Rank**_

_This paper confirms the of an S-Rank mission by: __**Naruto Uzumaki and Shark Dragon**__._

_The mission was confirmed as completed by: __**Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage**__._

_Bonuses are to be awarded for going above and beyond the normal expectations of the mission, as well as for the security of top secret documents._

The boys were surprised by the bonus part of the paper. "What's this about bonuses, old man?" Naruto asked curiously.

The Hokage smiled. "Naruto, you'd be surprised how few ninja put as much detail into the scrolls or organize them as well as you and Shark did." He explained. "Then there's the fact that you two knew Danzo would probably have heard about the discovery and try to get his hands on these scrolls so you took the necessary precautions to prevent that. I'm sad to say that there have been a few instances where Danzo managed to succeed because the ninjas delivering the information didn't take the necessary precautions or underestimated those that were after them."

Naruto and Shark nodded and went to leave. "Just so you know boys, I will probably be summoning you back here soon so, after you've delivered the completions to Iruka, go back to the Dragon Compound until I've send for you." Sarutobi said calmly.

The two nodded and went down to the Missions Hall, where they found a pair of their Shadow Clones waiting with the completed mission scrolls. They walked in to find Iruka sitting at the table, looking to be pretty bored, but he brightened up at the sight of his two favorite former students. "So, I see you boys are done with your missions." Iruka said with a smile. "It took a little longer than you usually do."

Shark smiled as he handed Iruka the form the Hokage had given them. "We had another mission show up while doing one of our other ones." He said.

Iruka's eyes widened from the shock that they looked like they were going to fall out. "How did this happen?" He asked in horror.

Shark and Naruto scratched the backs of their heads. "Sorry but it's top secret." Naruto said calmly.

Iruka realized what he had done and nodded in agreement. "Sorry boys but I never expected this to happen so soon to you two. I figured it would be a few years before you'd get those kinds of missions." He explained as he reached to give the boys more missions.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei, the old man wants us to head home after this because he's going to be summoning us later and needs to know where we are." Shark said calmly. Iruka nodded and put the scrolls back. They exchanged their goodbyes and the two boys headed out together.

_**Later that day, at the Dragon Compound,**_

Shark and Naruto were sitting in the Library, going through the Bingo Books the two had gotten on their way home from the ANBU Headquarters. There was one book for each of the other main villages as well as one that had information on the S-Rank Criminals that were out there. In all there were five books in the set and Naruto and Shark each had their own set of Bingo Books.

Shark was easily memorizing the contents while Naruto was just skimming through the info when they heard the compound visitor chimes go off. "That didn't take very long." Shark stated as the two put the Books in a storage scroll and pocketed the scrolls.

The two went to the entrance and found the Hokage standing there himself with Ibiki and Anko. "I figured it would be best to discuss this here and not in my office." Sarutobi explained calmly.

Shark used the seals at the entrance to scan all three of them. Those seals were used to defect any sort of disguises or mind control to make sure those entering were who they said they were. Once the seals had confirmed it, the three visitors were allowed in. "Sorry for the security but I don't want my clan's secrets to be stolen." Shark explained.

Ibiki nodded in approval. "I agree with your security and commend you on how serious you take it." The scarred man said calmly.

Shark and Naruto took the three visitors into the library of the compound. "So what's going on?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sarutobi sighed. "I'm giving both of you another S-Rank Mission but this one will take some time for you to complete." He said as he pulled out the Library Scroll that the two Genin had given Sarutobi earlier. "I want you to go through the information in this scroll and find anything that could be of importance and set it aside from the rest. Normally I'd give it to someone else but we're a bit short staffed and I want to keep the number of people that know of this to the absolute minimum possible."

Shark and Naruto nodded. "What about the Contract Scroll I found?" Shark asked which really got Anko's attention.

"If you feel up to it, Shark, I'd like for you to sign it and attempt to summon the boss connected to it." Sarutobi said calmly. "But make sure you go to your family's battle training area."

"You mean the Twenty-Third Battle Training Grounds?" Shark asked calmly before receiving a nod from Sarutobi.

Anko didn't seem happy. "Why does he get to sign the contract?" She asked angrily.

Sarutobi gave her a stern look. "Because, Anko, if the creature holds a grudge against Orochimaru, it may attack you for being his former student." He explained. "I'd rather have Shark, who seems to be very good at gaining people's trust, to try talking to the boss first before you sign the contract."

Anko slumped her shoulders in defeat as what the Hokage said made a lot of sense to her. _'There is no way I'm going to let this sort of opportunity pass me by without at least trying to seize it.'_ She thought.

The three higher ranked ninja left soon after that, so Shark and Naruto created a dozen of Shadow Clones each and had them get to work on the information while the original Shark and Naruto went to the Twenty-Third Battle Training Ground to take care of the summoning contract.

_**Fifteen Minutes later, at the 23**__**rd**__** Battle Training Grounds,**_

Shark and Naruto stood before the locked gate entrance of the training grounds. This area was twice the size of the 44th Battle Training Ground, with a radius of 20 kilometers, and had a lush green forest in it but the forest didn't have all the dangerous creatures that the Forest of Death had. The forest stopped halfway into the training ground and was replaced by a wide open field of short grass that was used for training, which had a fortress in the center of it (an old fall back point should the village be invaded). The gate surrounding the area had seals on it preventing anyone but a member of the Dragon Clan from entering; those seals also rose up into the sky and formed an invisible barrier sealing off the area.

Shark used his chakra to open the gate entrance, which slowly creaked opened up for him since it hadn't been opened in such a long amount of time. "I still can't believe that your family owns this place!" Naruto said with a grin after Shark closed up the gate and the two walked deeper into the training grounds.

Shark smiled. "Yeah, you'd be surprised how much my family owns but I don't really feel like bragging about it." Shark knew that deep down Naruto was a little jealous that he didn't have anything from his parents or knew anything about them.

The two walked in silence until they came out of the forest and entered the grassy field area. "This should do." Shark said calmly as he pulled out the shrunken down contract scroll from his right pocket. He laid the scroll on the ground and released the shrinking jutsu that was on it, causing it to return to its real size.

Naruto stepped back as Shark knelt down and opened the scroll. He found that only two people had signed it before himself: someone he didn't know and Orochimaru. "This is going to be interesting…" Shark mused before he bit his right thumb. He wrote his name in blood in the empty box next to Orochimaru's name and then smeared blood on his fingertips before pressing them down below his name.

Suddenly, Shark felt a strange power surge into his body through his fingertips that were touching the scroll. _'Is this some sort of trap that Orochimaru placed inside the scroll?'_ Shark wondered as he struggled against to power that was forcing its way into him.

Naruto rushed to his brother's side. "Shark, what's going on?" He asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know!" Shark replied as he fought the power.

Just then they both heard a voice. **"Who…are…you?"** A voice asked from within the scroll.

Shark hesitated before replying. "My name is Shark Dragon." Shark answered.

"**Are you a follower of Orochimaru?"** The voice asked.

"That traitorous bastard can kiss my ass!" Shark shouted. "I'd rather be tortured by Ibiki for the rest of my life than follow that bastard!"

The voice chuckled as the invading energy stopped and retreated back into the scroll. **"Then you and I are going to be good friends."** The voice said. **"I was the Boss Summons of this, the true Snake Contract, until that traitor Orochimaru and his pet, Manda, managed to cage me and then trap me inside this scroll."**

"So that's why Manda and Orochimaru created a new Snake Contract Scroll." Shark mused.

The voice hissed angrily. **"Yes and now, since you've signed the contract, you can free me from this prison."**

"Alright but don't kill us." Shark said calmly as he stood up. He channeled as much chakra as he could before performing the hand signs needed. _**"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"**_ shouted Shark as he slammed his palm down on the ground.

A huge cloud of smoke erupted from the ground and a massive cage appeared in front of Shark and Naruto. "That is one big cage!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Just imagine what the dude inside it looks like." Shark added with a smile as he jumped up the seal that was holding the creature in the cage. He ripped the seal off and landed back on the ground.

The cage doors slowly started to open. The inside of the cage was completely dark on the inside except for three sets of glowing green eyes. The creature inside the cage lashed out at the cage and destroyed it. The cloud of dust was blinding but as it cleared, Shark and Naruto found themselves in front of the biggest snake they'd ever seen. **"I AM SERPOS!"** The three headed creature bellowed. It was around 400 feet tall and had green rocklike scales. _[Think Serpos from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002).]_

"Whoa!" Shark and Naruto said in awe as they looked up at the creature.

Serpos chuckled that the boys reactions. **"I thank you for freeing me, young one."** Serpos said to Shark, with the three heads were talking as one. **"But it will still be a while before I am at full strength. I'd say about a month, maybe less, provided I am allowed to say in an area as lush as this."**

"My family owns this entire area just don't go outside the barrier and don't destroy all of the wild life." Shark said calmly.

Serpos chuckled. **"Unlike most of my kind, I do not eat flesh and blood. I am nourished by the natural chakra that is in the air and the earth."** Serpos explained calmly. **"Once I am completely healed, I will be more than happy to help you in the future. There are also a few techniques that you will now be able to do since you have signed the Snake Contract."**

"I have a feeling that I'm going to like where this is going." Shark said with a grin.

"**Now, if you would please leave, I will begin the process of recovering my strength."** Serpos said as he coiled up his body to rest.

"Okay, but the Hokage is probably going to want to speak with you tomorrow, once we let him know that you're here." Shark said as he and Naruto started leave.

"**That's fine."** Serpos said calmly as he closed his eyes.

The two Genin left the training grounds and Shark sealed the gate behind him. Shark and Naruto went to the Hokage Mansion and told the Old Man exactly what they had learned.

_**That Night, at the Hokage Mansion,**_

Sarutobi was thinking over what he had learned from the two Genin. He was shocked and relieved to hear that the creature Shark had summoned was more than willing to help defend the Leaf Village from Orochimaru. _'Having Serpos on our side will definitely come in handy,'_ Sarutobi thought, _'especially if Orochimaru ever returns to this village.'_

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Sarutobi said calmly, already having a good idea of who it was.

Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Koharu and Homura standing in the doorway. The two entered the room and Sarutobi activated a powerful privacy seal that would keep any noise from getting out. "We need to talk, Hiruzen." Homura said calmly. "It is our understanding that you are allowing a pair of Genin to participate in an S-Rank mission."

"Yes, I am allowing Naruto Uzumaki and Shark Dragon to participate in an S-Rank mission but only because I know I can trust them completely." Sarutobi admitted.

"Do you realize what you are doing by allowing the Nine-Tailed brat to gain that kind of information?" Koharu yelled.

Seconds later, both advisors paled visibly because of the amount of Killing Intent that was coming from the Hokage. "I may be old, I may have let you and the Civilian Council overstep your bounds and I know I've made mistakes before but I'll be damned if I let you talk about Naruto like that!" Sarutobi yelled at his former teammates.

"Hiruzen have you forgotten-?" Homura started but Sarutobi never gave him a chance to finish.

"HAVE YOU TWO FORGOTTEN WHO NARUTO'S FATHER WAS?" The elder Hokage bellowed angrily. "HE SACRIFICED EVERYTHING AND YOU HAVE INSURED THAT HIS DYING REQUEST WAS COMPLETELY IGNORED! IF HIRO NAMIKAZE WASN'T STILL IN THAT COMA, HE'D HAVE KILLED YOU BOTH AND A GOOD PORTION OF THIS VILLAGE LONG AGO!"

The reminder of Naruto's grandfather caused the advisors to almost piss themselves. Hiro Namikaze was a legendary warrior and the father of the Fourth Hokage, who had fallen into a coma after helping his son defend the Land of Fire from an army of demonic invaders.

Sarutobi took a deep breath from his pipe and exhaled the smoke slowly to calm down. "I have had it with the two of you overstepping you bounds and will no longer tolerate it." He said calmly. "If I must I will tell the Ninja Council Members the truth about Naruto's family history, which I'm sure they already suspect, and I have a feeling that they will be very upset and make sure that the rest of the village also learns the truth." He then glared at the two. "Now, get out of my office!" Sarutobi growled, to which the advisors hurriedly did.

Once they were gone, Sarutobi sat in silence as he thought of what he had just said. _'Hiro, I don't know if you will ever forgive me but I could sure use your help now more than ever…'_ He thought sadly.

_**Meanwhile, at the Land of Fire's Capital City, in the Daimyo Private Hospital,**_

In a secluded room of the Hospital, an elderly man in his late sixties/early seventies was hooked up to machines that were feeding him and keeping him hydrated. A nurse was checking in on him. "It's been fifteen years since he fell into this coma helping his son defend the Land of Fire." She thought out loud. "Hard to believe that this old man was once one of the most powerful men in the world…" She finished her rounds and left the room quietly.

Little did she know but, as soon as the door closed behind her, the old man's right hand began to slowly move.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Meetings, Journeys and Waves

_**Author's Note**__**: I've temporarily removed my poll on who should win between Sasuke and Itachi. It will go back up later. The poll that replaced it is to help me decide what animal contract scroll Haku should find and sign later in this story.**_

**Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter 4: Meetings, Journeys and Waves**

_**The Next Morning, Leaf Village,**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi had gone with Naruto and Shark to meet with Serpos and found the meeting quiet enjoyable. Serpos explained that Manda and Orochimaru had overthrown him and that he wanted payback. The three-headed snake listened as the Third Hokage confessed to being the reason why Orochimaru had not been stopped yet and Serpos accepted the old man's apology, stating that he probably would have done the same if he had been in the old man's position.

Naruto brought up the subject of Anko possibly being allowed to sign the true snake contract. Serpos said that it would be best to take it one step at a time since he wasn't sure he could trust the woman after hearing her history. The three had left after Shark and Naruto filled the Hokage in on what their clones had learned the previous day.

Sarutobi allowed the boys to get back to working on the information while he went to his office and was greeted by none other than Squad Seven, aka Team Kakashi. _'This is going to be one of those days…'_ Sarutobi thought with a sigh.

_**Meanwhile, in Tanzaku Town,**_

After over a week of searching, Jiraiya was finally able to track down his old teammate, Tsunade. It didn't surprise him that she was in Tanzaku Town because of the gambling halls that were there. He was just about to call it quits for a while to have something to eat and rest up when he walked into a tavern and, low and behold, he saw Tsunade, who looked to be in her twenties even though she was the same age as Jiraiya, sitting in a booth towards the back of the tavern with her faithful assistant Shizune. "TSUNADE!" He shouted comically.

"JIRAIYA?" Tsunade shouted in shock as she stood up at her booth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jiraiya smiled happily as he walked over to Tsunade's booth. "Finally, I've been looking all over for you." He said as he sat down across from Tsunade, who had also sat down.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. "You didn't answer my question, you old pervert." She knew that if Jiraiya was looking for her it was either for a date/trying to get a peek or their old sensei needed her for something.

Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade. "You haven't changed a bit I see." He said happily. He ordered some food and decided to fill her in while he waited. "I'll cut to the chase." He looked Tsunade in the eyes and got serious. "Tsunade, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi-Sensei, has requested that you return to the village to being a Medical Ninja Training School."

Tsunade froze in shock at what she had just heard. After all this time, Sarutobi was finally going to allow her to start up the training school. Her feelings were torn on this. It had been a dream of hers to start that Medical school but at the same time the painful memories of the past was still haunting her. "I…don't know if I can…" She said sadly.

"Sarutobi-Sensei took that into account when he sent me." Jiraiya said calmly as he reached into his coat and pulled out the scroll the Third Hokage had given him. "Sarutobi-Sensei had been given this scroll a long time ago to be delivered to you but never got the chance to deliver it before you left and you were gone a lot longer than he thought you'd be." Jiraiya set it down on the table for Tsunade to see.

Tsunade looked at the hand writing on the seal and immediately recognized it. "But that's…" She snatched up the scroll and opened it to begin reading the scroll's contents:

"_Dearest Tsunade,_

_If you're reading this then it means that I have died on our mission into enemy territory. I know that you will be heartbroken but I am glad that I was able to give my life for the village that I love so much. My only regrets are that I wasn't able to start a family with you or become the next Hokage._

_Please, Tsunade, for my sake, don't run from the past. I know it will be painful but eventually you will be able to move on and maybe even find someone else. I want you to move on and be happy in your life._

_I know it is a lot to ask but I have a favor to ask of you. Since I am no longer alive, please, carry on my dream for me. Protect the village that I loved so much by becoming the next Hokage in my stead._

_With all my love,_

_Dan"_

Tears were streaming down Tsunade's cheeks as she read the letter over and over again. _'Oh Dan…'_ She thought sadly. She wiped her tears from her eyes. _'I'm sorry I haven't been doing what you wanted but that changes now.'_ She got a serious look on her face. "I'll do it." She said with conviction and a fire in her eyes that Jiraiya hadn't seen in her eyes in a long time.

Jiraiya smiled. "Well that's good because I really was not looking forward to having to force you to come back with me." He joked.

Tsunade smirked. "I may be a little out of shape but I can still knock you into the next country if I feel like it." To emphasize her point, she cracked her knuckles.

Jiraiya held his hands up in surrender, even though both of the Sannin knew that Jiraiya was by far the strongest of the three when he got serious. He played the fool mostly to get people to underestimate his abilities and, for the most part, it worked. "We'll head back to the Leaf Village once we've finished eating and gathering your things from your hotel room." He said before they began talking about the good old days.

_**Later that day, at the Dragon Compound,**_

Naruto and Shark were working on their S-Rank Assignment from the Hokage and were going through the information on the experiments and weapons from Orochimaru's Hideout, looking to see what would be of use to the Leaf Village. Naruto and Shark were using Shadow Clones to help with the work and it was making things pretty easy to go through but the graphic details of what he put those people through was disgusting and the two Genin constantly had to go get some fresh air or take a shower from how dirty they felt. They had just gotten done with some of the most disturbing by far which had to do with a Curse Mark that Orochimaru was working on and some sort of transference jutsu. The information seemed really important so the boys decided to take their finding to the old man.

_**At the Hokage Mansion,**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk reading through a report from Kakashi that mentioned the Demon Brothers had attacked his group and that the mission was much more difficult than they had been told. Apparently, Tazuna had lied about the mission because he couldn't afford anything higher than a C-Rank and was afraid that the Leaf Village would turn down his request if they had been told the truth. He was building a bridge to link his homeland to the mainland and a corrupt business man named Gato was trying to stop him because the bridge would break his control on the country. In all honesty, Sarutobi would have accepted the mission anyway because he knew that Gato was in deep with criminals and illegal activities but could understand why Tazuna was reluctant to tell him the truth.

Sarutobi was thinking of who he should send when Shark and Naruto came into his office. "Well, I take it you boys have some pretty important news for me?" He asked seriously seeing the looks on their faces.

Shark did most of the talking as Naruto was pretty disgusted by what they had learned. "According to the information, the Curse Mark grants the wearer a major power increase but it also subjects them to the will of the caster, provided that the caster infuses a portion of their own essence into it." Shark explained. "The Curse Mark doesn't work very well if the person does not have a deep rooted hunger for power."

'_So, that's why Anko has been able to fight the Curse Mark…'_ The Third Hokage thought as he listened to Shark's explanations.

"Apparently the Curse Mark is also connected to another jutsu that Orochimaru was developing." Shark said calmly. "Some sort of jutsu that allows him to jump into another person's body like the Yamanaka family jutsu but this one is on a more permanent basis."

Sarutobi froze and dropped his pipe, his eyes widened with horror and his skin had turned a deathly pale color. "My God, he actually did it…" He said under his breath. "He actually created that jutsu…"

Naruto and Shark could tell that Sarutobi was scared by what he had just been told. "I take it you've heard of both these jutsu old man?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sarutobi blinked before regaining control over his body. "Yes, the second jutsu is a horrid abomination that allows Orochimaru to jump from another body and consume the very soul of the original user of the body while he takes the body as his own." He explained. Both Genin looked sick at the implications of that.

"That's…disgusting." Shark said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed.

The three shook off their disgust with Sarutobi looking at the letter from Kakashi. "I think you two need a break from your current assignment." He said calmly. "As it just so happens I need you to go backup Kakashi's squad." Sarutobi explained. "Apparently, the C-Rank mission they were given is actually an A-Rank Mission and Kakashi is in need of some assistance."

Shark and Naruto realized how serious this was. "So, the great Uchiha needs even more company to come and bask in his glory?" Naruto asked trying to lighten the mood, which he succeeded in doing.

Once they were done chuckling, Shark got serious. "Maybe we should grab Rin just in case we need a medic." Shark suggested.

Sarutobi sighed. "I'm afraid that Rin is already on a mission and won't be back for a few days. I need you two to head out as soon as possible." Shark and Naruto nodded their heads and left to get ready.

_**A few minutes later,**_

Shark and Naruto were rushing from tree to tree as fast as they could, trying to catch up with Kakashi's team before they ran into trouble. Naruto was reading his Bingo Book about the Mist Ninja while Shark was completely focused on making sure they didn't run into any sort of ambush along the way. "Hey bro, looks like we'll be up against Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto said calmly.

"I figured as much." Shark said calmly. He had already memorized all the different Bingo Books he had bought, even though he kept them with him at all times just in case he needed to refresh him memory on who he was up against. "Considering who Zabuza is, we may also have to deal with a few other Mist Ninja that are after him and don't feel like playing nice."

Naruto was about to say something when a blade of chakra shot towards the two Leaf Ninja. "Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he dodged the attack.

Two streaks of fire went towards Shark but he easily dodged that attack. "Looks like I was right about an ambush." He said as he and Naruto prepared to battle.

Two male ninja then appeared on the tree branch in front of the Leaf Genin. They were both wearing standard Mist Village gear and had Mist Headbands on their foreheads. Both had blue tinted skin with sharp teeth in their mouths. One had blue hair and a single sword, which looks like the Dragon Sword from the videogame _Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Sword_. The other ninja was bald and had two swords, both of which looked like the Sword of Omens from the _ThunderCats_ but it had a dragon symbol instead of the ThunderCats' symbol on the hilt. The blades were blood red and the hilts were black.

"Well if it isn't Konjo Kengen," Shark said to the one with a single sword, "and Kuro Seiryu." Shark pointed at the one with the two swords. "I take it the sword Konjo has is the one known as the Chakra Sword while Kuro's is the legendary Dragon Fangs. I take you two are after Zabuza, right?"

Kuro smiled evilly. "Well, it seems that you know who we are. I'm almost impressed."

Shark and Naruto pulled their katana from their backs but saw that the swords of the Mist Ninja seemed to be shaking. "Dammit, of all times for these swords to start acting up again, they have to do it now." Konjo complained as he seemed to struggle to hold onto the Chakra Sword even with both hands on the handle.

"So, you two didn't go through the Swordsmen Ceremony." Shark observed with a smirk.

The two Mist Ninja were shocked by what Shark had said but Naruto was confused. "The Swordsmen Ceremony, what's that?" He asked.

"According to a book in my family library, there's a special ceremony in the Mist Village that a swordsman must go through before he gains a powerful sword from a place called the Tower of Blades, like the ones those two have." Shark explained. "It didn't say the details about the ceremony but it did mention that should a ninja fail the test or not go through the ceremony, then the swords won't work very well for the wielder and may even turn against the user should someone more worthy come along."

"That stupid ritual has been removed and these are our swords, whether they like it or not, so it doesn't matter." Kuro hissed angrily as he tried to keep control of the Dragon Fangs.

"They are merely tools for us to use as we see fit." Konjo said as he was struggling with his sword. "If we no long have any use for them, then we can just get new, more powerful weapons."

Shark and Naruto glared at the two men. "You call yourselves swordsmen?" Naruto asked angrily. "Your sword is not a mere tool! It is an extension of your own body and you're not complete without it!"

"We may not be fully trained swordsmen but even we know that a swordsman is nothing without his sword!" Shark growled.

"Shut up!" Kuro shouted angrily as he and Konjo lost their cool and attacked the two Genin with the swords.

Unfortunately for the so called swordsmen, the swords broke free at the last second and Shark and Naruto used their katana to stab their now weaponless opponents in the chest. The two Mist Ninja were horrified by what was happening, not only had their swords abandoned them but they, two of the Mist Village's Elite Jonin, had just been beaten by two fresh Genin!

Shark and Naruto didn't hesitate to decapitate the two Jonin before they recovered from their shock. The katana the boys were using suddenly shattered and the weapons of the fallen Mist Ninja appeared in their hands: Naruto had the Chakra Sword while Shark had the Dragon Fangs. "I think these swords want us to be their new users." Shark said with a smile as sheaths appeared on his and Naruto's backs for their new weapons.

Naruto smiled. "Awesome." He said as he watched to orb near the hilt of his sword start to turn blue. "Uh, why do I feel my chakra being pulled into the sword?"

Shark smiled. "According to my info, that sword absorbs the chakra of the user and stores it for them to either power the sword with it or take back during battle so they can fight longer." He explained. "Mine have something to do with Dragon Style Jutsu but I'll have to look into it once we're done with the mission." The two put their new swords into the sheaths.

Naruto nodded. "We better get a move on." The two boys took all the possessions that were on the dead bodies before sealing away the heads of the Ninja and destroying the bodies. The two then headed out to catch up with Kakashi and his group.

_**A while later, in the Land of Waves,**_

Kakashi Hatake was not in a good mood to say the least. First, his team is attacked by the Demon Brothers of the Mist and only he had noticed the puddle that they were hiding as. After allowing the brothers to think he was taken out, Sasuke tried to showoff while Kiba and Sakura tried their best to protect Tazuna. Kakashi had to step in to make sure no one got killed.

Once Tazuna told them the truth, Kakashi had sent for backup, which had yet to arrive. Unfortunately, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden in the Mist, had shown up and attacked him. Kakashi was forced to reveal his Sharingan Eye so he could fight Zabuza, which he didn't want to have to use since Sasuke would demand to know all about it and that Kakashi teach him how to activate his eyes. To make matters worse, Kakashi had made a mistake in trying to hide underwater only to be caught in the Water Prison Jutsu as soon as he came up.

Kakashi was being forced to watch as Zabuza used his Water Clones to attack the Genin squad. Sasuke had arrogantly demanded that Zabuza release Kakashi from his prison, Kakashi knew the only reason he wanted that was because Sasuke wanted Kakashi to teach him how to awaken his Sharingan eyes, while Kiba and Sakura got ready to defend the bridge builder. Akamaru had transformed into a clone of Kiba and was helping to protect the bridge builder but they weren't doing very well. Sasuke was getting the crap beat out of him because he was trying to get to the original all by himself while Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura were doing everything they could to keep Tazuna safe but if help didn't arrive soon, they'd all be dead.

"I think it's time for me to wrap this up." Zabuza said menacingly.

'_So, this is it…'_ Kakashi thought sadly as he was thinking about Rin, Naruto and Shark.

Suddenly, the sounds of bagpipes filled the air, confusing everyone. This gave the Genin the opening they needed to take down Zabuza's Water Clones. Sasuke immediately tried to run out into the lake to attack the real Zabuza, only to fall into the water, which was much deeper than he thought because of how Kakashi and Zabuza were standing on top of it.

As Sasuke was getting out of the water, everyone else was watching as the fog cleared and Shark and Naruto appeared, walking on the water and playing bagpipes no less. The two eventually stopped once they were in view. "Oh, so we finally caught up with you guys." Shark said as the bagpipes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, I thought with Tazuna drinking so much we'd catch up a lot sooner than this." Naruto commented as the two nonrelated brothers continued to easily walk on top of the water.

Kakashi was relieved to see them but only for a second as they were the only ones he could see. Figuring that they had a plan, Kakashi decided to play ignorant of their true abilities. "What the hell are you two thinking?" He yelled at them. "Get out of here and get whatever help you can!"

Naruto and Shark knew immediately what Kakashi was doing and played along. "Awww but we wanted to play with no-brows!" Naruto whined.

Zabuza got angry at that comment. "You two must really think you're something to challenge me like this." He growled.

Shark smirked. "Considering we already took down Konjo Kengen and Kuro Seiryu on our way here, I think we can handle the likes of you." He declared hoping that information would distract Zabuza and it worked.

Zabuza was shocked not that the brats had taken down two very powerful Mist Ninja but that those two were nearby. _'How the hell did they know I was here?'_ He thought. _'I was sure that I gave them the slip, unless, Gato was the one who told them!'_

Realizing that Zabuza was distracted, Naruto decided to strike. He formed a series of hand signs and puffed out his chest. _**"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"**_ He shouted as he released a burst of wind from his mouth.

Zabuza realized what was coming straight for his arm that was holding the Water Prison and didn't have time to use any of his jutsu, so he did the one thing he could: he released the jutsu and jumped out of the way. The second the jutsu broke, Kakashi pulled out a much of kunai and threw them at Zabuza before he could get his balance. The kunai embedded themselves into the rogue Ninja's arms and legs. Shark delivered a powerful kick to Zabuza's stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Kakashi finished it up by throwing shuriken with wire attached to them at Zabuza, which circled around the tree trapping Zabuza.

Shark, Naruto and Kakashi approached the trapped Ninja. "This is the end for you, Zabuza." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai to deliver the final blow but was beaten to the punch by a couple of senbon which struck Zabuza in the neck, seemingly killing him immediately.

A Mist Village Hunter Ninja appeared on a nearby tree branch. "You were right about it being the end for him." The Hunter Ninja said with a chuckle.

Shark and Naruto were a bit suspicious about who the hunter was because she was around Naruto's age and had come out of nowhere to take down Zabuza even though Kakashi was going to kill him. The Hunter Ninja explained that she had been tracking Zabuza for a long time and that she would have stepped in sooner but the Leaf Ninja seemed to have things under control.

Naruto stepped forward. "Well then, Ms. Hunter, maybe I could be of assistance in getting rid of the body." Naruto suggested as he pulled out a kunai.

"That won't be necessary." The girl said calmly as she released Zabuza's body from the wire. "I will take care of it myself." She picked up the body.

"Are you sure you won't need any assistance, _'Ms. Hunter'_?" Shark asked. The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

'_They know!'_ The hunter thought in a panic as she disappeared with the body.

Naruto, Kakashi and Shark were disappointed that the hunter had disappeared so quickly before they could do anything. "Well, that was a little anticlimactic." Shark said in disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess we should've expected Zabuza to have a backup plan just in case something went wrong." Naruto sighed.

The three walked up to the group. Kiba smiled at Naruto and Shark. "Man, am I glad that you two showed up!" He said happily with Akamaru barking happily in agreement. Unlike most people, Kiba, along with Choji and Shikamaru, knew that Shark and Naruto were a lot stronger than most people thought.

"Humph, we don't need their help, we were doing just fine on our own." Sasuke sneered arrogantly.

"Give it a rest, Sasuke." Kiba growled.

Sakura was remaining quiet as she wasn't sure what to make for Naruto and Shark being as skilled as they were. _'Maybe they really were just holding back in the academy, like Kiba had said, and are now showing what they are really made of.'_ She thought as she smiled at Naruto and Shark.

"Alright, let's get moving before anything else happens." Kakashi said as he started to lead the group away. Suddenly, Kakashi started to fall forward but Shark managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Looks like you over did it, Kakashi." Shark said with a smirk. "You must be getting out of shape."

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess you have a bit of a point there." He agreed. Shark pulled down Kakashi's Headband so it was now covering Kakashi's Sharingan Eye, much to Kakashi's gratitude. Naruto came over and took the other side of Kakashi so the two could carry him the rest of the way to Tazuna's House. "Boys," he whispered to Shark and Naruto, "I need to talk to you about something once we get to Tazuna's…alone."

The two nodded but Sasuke had still heard what Kakashi had said. "Hey, how come they get a private lesson?" He complained. "I'm far more deserving of anything you have to say than these two losers."

"Sasuke, shut up." Sakura said, surprising everyone.

Sasuke glared at the girl but didn't say another word as the group continued to make their way to Tanzuna's home.

_**An hour later, at Tazuna's House,**_

The group had finally reached their destination much to the relief of Tazuna and his daughter, Tsunami, who was ecstatic that her father had actually made it home safely. Kakashi was given his own room to recover in while Sakura was also given her own room because she was the only girl on the squad but the four boys were going to have to share a room. While the others were getting situated, Shark and Naruto went into Kakashi's room to have the talk he wanted with them.

Kakashi weakly sat up from the futon he was lying in. "I must say that I'm glad the Hokage sent the two of you to back us up." Kakashi admitted. "However, I'm a bit concerned about what you said to Zabuza when you arrived."

"You mean about us beating Konjo Kengen and Kuro Seiryu?" Shark asked with a grin.

"We might have exaggerated the part about us actually beating them in a fight." Naruto said before telling Kakashi about their encounter with the swordsmen.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "So the rumors are true about those swords." He observed. Kakashi then chuckled a bit. "I still can't believe that those two would be so arrogant to admit that they had no bond with their swords while they were in a battle no less."

Shark smirked. "Yeah, well that's what happens when you underestimate your opponent." He said. "You lower your level a bit to save energy only to end up dead because your enemy was stronger than you thought."

Kakashi nodded. "If I didn't know you two as well as I do, I probably wouldn't stand a chance against you." He admitted. Kakashi looked at the swords on the boys' backs. "I suggest you two begin training with them while I work with my squad to increase their chakra control." Shark and Naruto agreed and left Kakashi to rest.

_**Meanwhile, at Zabuza's Hideout,**_

The hunter ninja from earlier was tending to Zabuza's wounds that he had acquired from his fight with Kakashi. The hunter was a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes. "Haku, we may need to change out tactics." Zabuza said quietly. "I fear that Gato has betrayed us."

Haku nodded. "Yes, I overheard what those two boys had said when they arrived and their weapons look to be the Chakra Sword and Dragon Fangs." She whispered back.

"Use your jutsu to spy on Gato and those two boys." Zabuza whispered back as the door to his room opened.

Entering was a short man wearing a business suit and using a cane to walk with two samurai bodyguards. "Well, well, so much for the great Demon of the Mist." The short man said. "You got beaten and now you come back here with your tail between your legs."

"Shut up, Gato." Zabuza growled.

"Yeah well you better have a good reason for failing me." Gato sneered as he walked closer and was about to grab the blanket covering Zabuza's body but was stopped by Haku grabbing his forearm.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him!" The female ninja growled, releasing a good amount of Killing Intent as well as tightening her grip.

"Ah, you're going to break it!" Gato shouted in pain.

The samurai bodyguards went for their swords but Haku appeared in between them with their swords in hand. She held them to their throats. _'Impossible!'_ Waraji thought.

'_No one is that fast!'_ Zori thought in shock.

"You may want to think about it." Haku hissed. "I'm in a really bad mood."

Gato and his thugs backed off immediately. "You get one more chance, if you mess this up I'll cut you off and there will be no one left to cover for you." He threatened before leaving with his bodyguards.

Haku sat back down in her chair next to Zabuza's bed. "Was all that really necessary Haku?" Zabuza asked calmly.

Haku smiled. "I may have overreacted but I did manage to place my jutsu on Gato." She stated before creating a crystal ball. "Now we'll be able to watch and hear whatever he's planning to do."

Activating the jutsu, Zabuza and Haku were able to watch as Gato complained to his bodyguards. "I can't wait until Zabuza kills the bridge builder and then I can get rid of him and his little ice slut." Gato said as he rubbed his wounded arm.

Zabuza and Haku continued to watch but Zabuza was also trying to think of what they could do to get out of this situation. _'I may have to go to the Leaf Ninja for help…'_ He thought as he closed his eyes. _'Too bad, this job was supposed to be one hell of a payday…'_

Haku was also thinking of the situation but didn't like where it could possibly lead them to.

_**The next morning, at Tazuna's House,**_

Team Kakashi, Naruto and Shark were all sitting at the table eating the breakfast that Tsunami had made for them. Kakashi was using a pair of crutches to help him get around. "Alright, I think it's best to make sure we're all on the same page." Kakashi said once everyone was done eating.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"That hunter ninja from yesterday was a fake right?" Sakura asked much to the surprise of Kiba, Akamaru and Sasuke.

"Well, I'm impressed that you were able to figure it out Sakura." Kakashi said with a one-eyed smile. "Anyway, Sakura's guess is correct. Zabuza is most likely still alive and recovering from our fight."

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Kiba asked curiously. "I mean, you're still pretty banged up from the fight."

Kakashi chuckled. "I can still train you." He said with a one-eye smile.

"And just how is some last minute training supposed to help us?" Sasuke asked angrily as Kakashi refused to teach him privately.

Shark and Naruto shook their heads at Sasuke's arrogance. "Sasuke, you and the others were unable to defeat Zabuza's water clones until they got distracted by Shark and Naruto's arrival." Kakashi said calmly. "Right now you wouldn't last two seconds against the real deal. However, if you train until he arrives, even if it increases our chances of victory by a half of a percent, then it is worth doing. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sasuke kept his mouth shut and just glared at Kakashi while Kiba and Sakura agreed that it was a good idea since they both realized that they needed more training. "So, now that we're all done eating, we'll get started." Kakashi said as he got up with the help of his crutches.

The six Leaf Ninja then left the house and made their way into the forest near Tazuna's home. Shark and Naruto paused briefly to create a set of Shadow Clones to watch the house while they were gone. _'Good thinking you two.'_ Kakashi thought as they continued deeper into the forest. Kakashi stopped as he felt that this was a good place for training. "Alright, today I'm going to be teaching you about chakra control." Kakashi stated.

"How's that?" Kiba asked curiously.

"By having you climb a tree," Kakashi started to which Kiba went to the nearest three and started trying to climb up it, "without using your hands."

Kiba fell flat on his back; fortunately, he hadn't gotten very far up. "What?" He asked in shock. "But that's impossible!"

"Is it?" Shark asked before he and Naruto focused their chakra and walked up to a tree, placing one foot on it before walking straight up to the branch that could support their weight and hung upside down from it.

"Very good, you two," Kakashi said with a one eye smile. He then turned to his students. "The trick for this is to concentrate a steady stream of chakra at the soles of your feet and use the chakra to walk up the tree." Kakashi pulled out a kunai and tossed one to each of his students. "Use the Kunai to mark your highest point on the tree and then try to beat that the next time, until you reach the top. After that it will be to be able to walk up the tree without getting tired, which will increase you control over your chakra."

Sakura and Kiba immediately got to work while Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Sakura followed Shark and Naruto's example to the letter and walked straight up to the branch but had to take a break. Kiba had tried using a running start but only got up a few feet before he slipped off and fell back down to the ground. Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. "You really expect me to do this lame ass training?" He sneered.

Kakashi glared at him. "If you want to awaken your eyes, then yes." He said. Sasuke looked at his like he had grown a second head. "The fundamental property behind the Sharingan is chakra control. Without chakra control, you might as well give up on ever awakening your Sharingan Eyes."

Sasuke hated to admit it but Kakashi had a point as Itachi had once told him the exact same thing. He reluctantly began trying as well but his smashed through the bark of the tree. _'Now I get it, if you use too much chakra you'll smash through the bark but, if you use too little, you fall right off.'_ Sasuke thought. _'This really will be worth my time to master. Then I will be one step closer to my goal.'_

Naruto and Shark jumped down and landed next to Kakashi. "I want the two of you to go and guard Tazuna." Kakashi said calmly. "You'll be able to work with your swords while you guard him."

"You got it." Naruto said as he and Shark went off to guard Tazuna. Shark and Naruto ended up meeting up with the Master Bridge Builder as he was leaving his home. Since the bridge was still far from being done, Tazuna was relieved to have them with him but when they got to the bridge and the boys created a large number of Shadow Clones to help since there were very few workers, Tazuna was more than relieved as the clones were able to cover for all the workers that had quit out of fear of Gato. The originals practiced with their swords while they were guarding Tazuna.

While everyone on the bridge was hard at work, Haku snuck into the construction site and set up her jutsu so she and Gato could keep an eye on what was going on at the site.

_**Meanwhile, in the Leaf Village,**_

The Third Hokage was having a very good day for once. Tsunade had returned to the Leaf Village and accepted his offer to have her start up a Medical Ninja Training School. Jiraiya was a bit upset that his godson, Naruto, wasn't in the village so he couldn't begin training the boy. Sarutobi informed the two loyal Sannin of the recent discoveries made by Shark and Naruto.

Tsunade insisted that she be allowed to look over the information on the experiments and that Shizune could handle getting the Medical School started in her stead. "No child should be allowed to look at that information until after they have had proper medical training!" She argued to which Sarutobi agreed but only if she moved into the Senju Clan Compound and had its security on twenty-four/seven to prevent anyone from stealing the information, namely Danzo. Tsunade was reluctant about it but agreed because of how important this job was. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be allowed to start right away because Shark had sealed up the Dragon Compound before he and Naruto left to backup Kakashi and his squad.

Jiraiya immediately started going over the information on Orochimaru's Curse Mark to find a way to remove it from the other person's body. He was impressed by how detail Shark and Naruto wrote down the effects and development of the horrid jutsu. He also was impressed that Shark Dragon had been able to summon Serpos and promised to have a long talk with Gamabunta and the Sages of Mount Myoboku about this development.

Sarutobi was feeling confident that now that he had Tsunade back in the Leaf Village, should anything happen to him, the village would be in good hands. _'I truly wish you were here for all of this, Hiro.'_ The Third Hokage thought sadly as he looked out his window. _'You'd be so proud of your grandson.'_

Just then a messenger hawk flew towards his window. Sarutobi recognized it as being on the special messenger hawks that was used by the Daimyo of the Land of Fire for delivering important information. He pulled out the letter and what he read was shocking. "This is unbelievable!" He said in shock.

_**Land of Fire's Capital City, the Daimyo's Private Hospital,**_

The Fire Daimyo was watching in happiness as the doctors were treating the finally awaken Hiro Namikaze. Hiro had awoken and was calmly and patiently letting the doctors do their jobs even though he wanted to begin getting back into shape and learn what he had missed. Hiro's body still looked to be in good shape because of him being a ninja and his chakra keeping his body preserved but he was still weak from not moving for such a long time.

"How are you feeling, Hiro?" The Daimyo asked with a smile.

"Not as well as I would have hoped, sir but I should be able to fully recover in a few weeks maybe even days if I'm allowed to train as I please." Hiro said with a grin as he looked at the doctors.

"Hiro, I'm afraid that I have so bad news for you." The Daimyo said calmly.

"I know I've been out for a few years at the least but I'm sure I haven't missed too much." Hiro said waving it off.

"I'm afraid you've been in a coma for fifteen years." Daimyo admitted much to the shock of Hiro. The Daimyo motioned for the doctors to give them some privacy. Once the doors were closed and the Daimyo had activated the room's privacy seals that anyone could activate. The Daimyo explained how Minato and his wife, Kushina, had both died while sealing the Fox into a newborn infant whose umbilical cord had just been cut.

"You mean…I have a grandson…?" Hiro asked in shock. For the first time in a long time, Hiro was worried. "I need to return to the Leaf Village immediately." He said as he tried to get out of his bed.

The Daimyo stopped him. "I have already sent a letter to the Third Hokage and he will most likely send someone for you. You just focus on getting back up to strength, after all, your son had a lot of enemies and you'll need all your strength to deal with them."

Hiro nodded in agreement. _'I will protect my grandson.'_ He thought as he got out of bed to begin his training by first getting something to eat.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Battle of the Land of Waves

**Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Land of Waves**

_**A week later, in the Land of Waves,**_

The week of guarding Tazuna was pretty uneventful other than Shark and Naruto helping out at the construction site and the other Genin practicing the tree climbing technique. Rin had arrived halfway through the week and helped Kakashi recover faster thanks to her Medical Ninjutsu and helped keep an eye on Tsunami and Inari while Tazuna was working on the bridge. It was looking like the bridge would be finished in about two more weeks maybe less thanks to Shark and Naruto's Shadow Clones. The most eventful thing that had happened took place the previous night with Naruto chewing Inari out when the kid opened his mouth and told the Leaf Ninja that they were being stupid and didn't stand a chance against Gato. Naruto had called Inari a coward for not standing up for what was right and crying like a little baby before storming out to go do some training on his own.

Shark had later explained to Inari that both he and Naruto never knew their either of their parents and that Naruto has always been hated by most people of the Leaf Village. If it wasn't for the Third Hokage, Kakashi and Rin, both Shark and Naruto's lives could've been a lot worse than it had been but Inari still had no room to complain because he still had his mother and grandfather that loved him with all their hearts.

Naruto hadn't returned during the night and was most likely resting in the woods somewhere. "Alright, Shark you go check on Naruto while Rin and Sakura keep an eye on Tazuna until you find him." Kakashi said calmly after they had finished eating breakfast. Sakura had completely master the tree climbing technique while Kiba and Sasuke still need to work on it. "Kiba, Sasuke, you two are to continue working on the tree climbing technique." Kakashi said to his remaining students. Kiba nodded while Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. Sasuke was still convinced that Kakashi should be training him privately and not training the others but Kakashi just ignored his complaining.

_**Meanwhile, at Zabuza's Hideout,**_

Zabuza was still recovering from his fight with Kakashi but was almost completely recovered. He had watched Shark and Naruto practice with their new swords and, while the boys still had a long way to go, they had the makings of becoming fine swordsmen. Zabuza had been tempted to just abandon this job just so he could train those two in the way of the sword. The way they cared for their weapons and undone the damage to the blades that can accumulated from the poor care while the swords were in the possession of their previous users.

Thinking of teaching those boys caused the Demon of the Mist to think of his own teacher, Master Kenkaku. The man had been a part of the very first group that called itself the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and was the only one that was still alive. Even though he was ancient, the old man could beat pretty much anyone in a sword fight. Zabuza never admitted it but he respected and cared for Master Kenkaku as if the sword master was Zabuza's real father. He smiled under his bandages as he thought of starting up a Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Leaf, which would be a real kick in the nuts at that group wannabes that made up the current Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of those memories, Zabuza looked to see Haku wearing a pink kimono getting ready to go out to pick herbs. Motioning for her to come closer so he could tell her something, he whispered, "Haku, if you run into one of the Leaf Ninja, I want you to try talking to them and see if we can work something out." Haku nodded before she left.

'_Maybe I'll get to talk to the blond kid…'_ Haku thought with a blush. She had managed to set up her jutsu inside and outside of Tazuna's house and learned a lot about Naruto and Shark but she was mostly interested in Naruto. The boy knew what it was like to be isolated and treated like dirt for something that he had absolutely no control over, just like what had happened to her.

_**A few minutes later, in the forest,**_

Haku was gathering up some healing herbs that were known to grow in the areas when she saw someone lying on the ground a short distance from her. She got up to take a closer look and saw that it was Naruto. Haku couldn't believe her luck at finding him so soon after leaving their hideout. _'I guess I better get this over with.'_ She thought as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She walked over to him and gently shook him awake. "Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." Haku said gently.

Naruto opened his eyes sleepily and looked at Haku, who smiled sweetly. "Oh, hi," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. He then got a good look at Haku's pretty face and had a little blush appear on his face.

Haku giggled at Naruto's confusion. The two started picking herbs together as they talked. Haku seemed very interested in Naruto being a ninja and why he was training so hard in the middle of a forest. The two spent a while talking about why they were both in the forest. Naruto said that he was training to get stronger so he could protect those that were precious to him while Haku admitted that she was picking herbs to help heal her injured friend.

That information made Naruto a bit suspicious of whom Haku really was and Haku could tell by the way he was looking at her. "I know you don't trust either me or Zabuza but I'm just here to talk and possibly make some sort of agreement that can help both of us." Haku stated calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Haku explained that she and Zabuza had discovered that Gato might be planning to betray them and that Zabuza was hoping for a possible alliance, just in case that was the case. Shark had arrived during Haku's explanation and was very interested in what Zabuza was offering. "I'm not sure what Kakashi would say about an alliance but I'm sure he would at least be willing to hear you out." Shark said as he made his presence known to the two. "We'll see what we can do with Kakashi but for now just don't go all out right away when we have to fight."

Haku nodded before leaving to tend to Zabuza and returned to their hideout while Shark and Naruto went back to helping guard Tazuna on the bridge as well as covering for the missing workers. Rin and Sakura were a little surprised to see that Shark and Naruto took a little longer to arrive than they thought it would take, but they just brushed it off as Naruto being a little lazy.

_**That evening, at Tazuna's House,**_

Naruto and Shark had informed Rin and Kakashi about their meeting with Haku but Kakashi was a little reluctant to trust someone that was working for a rogue ninja as they had no idea if it was a trap or not. However, he was willing to go along with Shark's idea that they drag out the fight for as long as they can to see what Gato plans on doing. The fight was most likely going to be the next day based on what Haku had told Shark and Naruto. Fortunately, the Leaf Ninja would have the numbers in their favor since Kiba and Sasuke had finally succeeded in mastering the tree climbing technique. Now they'd have all their numbers for the fight no matter what took place. "So tomorrow, we'll all be guarding Tazuna in full force." Kakashi said at the dinner table. "I want all of us to be on our guard since Zabuza has probably finished his recovery and will be launching an attack pretty soon." The Genin nodded, except for Sasuke who just glared at Kakashi.

There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this time a night?" Tsunami wondered as she started to get up from the table but was stopped by Shark.

Naruto got up and pulled out his sword as he went to the door. Just as he reached the door, a spear shot through the door, piercing Naruto in the chest. Kakashi and Shark reacted by heading to the door. Kakashi stopped briefly. "Rin, Sakura, tend to Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. "Kiba, Sasuke, protect Tazuna and his family!" With that Kakashi headed out after Shark and the attacker.

Rin immediately went to Naruto's side. "I'll get the med kits!" Sakura shouted as she ran to her and Rin's room since they were sharing a room, which was where Rin kept her more extensive medical supplies.

"Akamaru, check on Inari!" Kiba ordered as he had Tazuna and Tsunami get closer to Rin so it would be easier to protect them. Akamaru ran to Inari's room as Sakura came back down with the medical supplies.

Rin had removed the weapon and Naruto's jacket and shirt when Sakura returned and gave her the medical supplies. "Good work, Sakura." Rin said with a smile as she began treating Naruto's wound, which was already starting to heal thanks to the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. _'It's times like these that I'm glad that that fox was sealed inside of Naruto.'_ Rin thought as she expertly started treating Naruto's wound while Sakura watched intently ready to help should Rin need anything else.

Akamaru soon returned with Inari in tow as Sasuke just watched from the background, trying to keep a sneer from appearing on his face. Akamaru soon transformed into a copy of Kiba, ready to fight should an enemy try to attack the group that was around Naruto.

Once Rin had finished patching Naruto up, Kakashi and Shark returned with both having bloody kunai in their hands. Kakashi looked proudly at Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru, who had changed back to his normal form, as they had followed his orders without hesitation while he angrily turned to Sasuke who he could tell was trying to hide his sneer. "Sasuke, I thought I ordered you to protect Tazuna and his family?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"I was, I just didn't feel like crowding an area." Sasuke answered.

"No you weren't!" Kakashi yelled at him. "You couldn't hide that sneer of yours from me, Sasuke! You deliberately disobeyed my orders!" Everyone glared at Sasuke who just huffed.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of Sasuke but with Naruto out of commission, their numbers just took a heavy hit. "Get out of my sight!" He bellowed at Sasuke, while releasing a large amount of Killing Intent that made Sasuke look like he was going to piss himself.

Once Sasuke was gone, Kakashi ended his killing intent and took a deep calmly breath. Shark looked really worried about his brother. "Rin…?" Shark asked.

Rin smiled calmly. "It's alright. Naruto is going to be fine." She replied. "That weird healing ability of his had already kicked in before I even started treating his wounds."

"You mean Naruto had a Kekkei Genkai that can heal his wounds?" Sakura asked in amazement.

Rin shook her head. "No, it's not a Kekkei Genkai. It's just some sort of strange ability that Naruto has that no one has ever been able to explain." She said, even though she, Kakashi and Shark all knew the truth about the healing ability coming from the Nine-Tailed Fox that was sealed inside of Naruto.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, this attack was ordered by Gato because Zabuza had finally finished healing and Gato wanted to make sure we weren't at full strength." He stated. "According to the attacker, Gato was hoping the attack would hit either Rin or me because we're the only Jonin in this group and Gato wasn't too worried about, as the man put it, a bunch of worthless little punks that don't know what they're doing."

"Well, that part of his plan failed." Kiba commented.

Kakashi nodded as he gently picked up Naruto. "Naruto will be staying with me in my room tonight." Kakashi said calmly. The others nodded in agreement with Shark going to get his and Naruto's things to move them to Kakashi's room.

_**The Next Morning, at Tazuna's**_

Kakashi was not in a very good mood. It wasn't that he hadn't gotten much sleep, which was taken care of thanks to Rin and Tazuna taking shifts so he could rest up for his rematch with Zabuza. No, what was ticking him off was the attitude of Sasuke Uchiha. The little brat had disobeyed his orders and had even tried to sneak in to Kakashi's room in the middle of the night to try to do something to Naruto only to be stopped by Tazuna.

If Kakashi had his way, he'd never have to worry about training Sasuke again once they got back to the Leaf Village. But he knew that the Civilian Council and the Hokage's Advisors would not allow it because they were more concerned with keeping Sasuke happy than anything else. Hopefully the Ninja Council members would be more willing to help him out, considering they were made up of the Heads of the Ninja Clans of the village.

Shark was going to stay behind to keep an eye on Naruto while Kakashi, Rin and the others went with Tazuna to the bridge. "I just hope you were right about Zabuza and Haku, Shark." Kakashi whispered before he left the room.

Kakashi found Rin, Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke ready to go. Akamaru was riding on Kiba's head while Rin was telling Sakura about some of the advantages of being a Medical Ninja entailed. Sasuke looked annoyed about something but that was a usual look for him. Tazuna was saying his goodbyes to Inari and Tsunami because he wasn't sure how things were going to go at the bridge. "Alright, Shark is going to stay here to keep an eye on Naruto until he wakes up." Kakashi informed everyone. "The rest of us will be going with Tazuna to his bridge and be ready for the fight of your lives." He particularly said the last part to his Genin who had never been in this situation before. With that, the group headed for the bridge.

_**Meanwhile, at the Bridge Construction site,**_

Zabuza and Haku, who was once again wearing her hunter ninja outfit, had just finished taking down the last of the workers, none of them were killed, just unconscious and slightly injured. This was mostly just to keep them from getting caught in the crossfire of the mock fight that was going to take place. Haku was in a particularly bad mood today because of the stunt Gato had pulled that injured Naruto. Even though Haku tried to deny it, Zabuza could tell that the girl he thought of as a daughter had a serious crush on Naruto, which he definitely approved of because of Naruto's open mind and skills as a true swordsman. "Remember, Haku, just bang them up until we're sure that Gato has arrived to carry out his plans." Zabuza reminded her.

"I understand, Zabuza." Haku said calmly.

_**A few minutes later, at the Bridge Construction Site,**_

Kakashi, Rin, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke were all on their guard as they escorted Tazuna to his bridge. What they found was not good: all of the workers were unconscious and injured. A thick fog started to cover the entire bridge making it difficult to see. "It looks like we were right about our guess that Zabuza was planning to attack us." Kakashi stated calmly as the ninja got into a defensive stance.

Suddenly, ten Zabuza appeared in front of the group. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke quickly took out the water clones. "That takes care of those nuisances." He sneered.

"Not bad, kid, but that was hardly impressive considering they were at one tenth of the power of the original Water Clone." Zabuza said calmly as he and Haku, wearing her hunter ninja clothes from before, appeared in the fog.

"His speed is still quite impressive." Haku said calmly.

"Rin, Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered. "Kiba, Sasuke, you two work together and take down the Hunter Ninja while I handle Zabuza."

Rin and Sakura stood at Tazuna's sides while Kiba and Sasuke rushed at Haku with Akamaru running alongside his master. Zabuza and Kakashi immediately engaged each other in battle, with Kakashi using the special chakra enhanced katana sword he was given during his time in the ANBU Black Ops. Their blades collided with a large amount of force that the part of the bridge beneath them started to crack from the pressure.

Kiba, Akamaru and Sasuke began their fight with Haku. Haku could tell that Kiba and Akamaru's strength was their teamwork while Sasuke was fighting on his own. _'This fight is going to be interesting.'_ Haku thought as she used her senbon to attack the Leaf Ninja.

Haku created a slab of ice under Sasuke's feet as he dodged one of her attacks. The last of the Uchiha wasn't watching his footing and slipped on the ice causing him to lose his balance. "Looks like you lose." Haku said as she threw some senbon at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and disappeared using the Substitution Jutsu at switch places with the closest thing he could think of: his own teammate Kiba! "What the hell?" The Inuzuka Clan Heir shouted in shock as the senbon lodged themselves into his body.

Haku was shocked as she watched Akamaru run over to its downed master, barking in shock. Fortunately for Kiba, she had been aiming for non-vital areas of the body but she was still shocked that Sasuke had used his own teammate to save his skin. "You would use your own teammate to save your own skin?" Haku asked angrily. She may have been their enemy at the moment but she still felt that such a thing was unforgivable. After checking to make sure Kiba was still alive, which he was much to Haku's relief, Haku turned her attention back at Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered at Haku. "Heh, of course, that mutt should be glad that he was able to help someone of my stature." He replied. "As the last of the Uchiha, I can do whatever I please."

Haku managed to keep her emotions from showing in her voice. "Oh, so you're from the Uchiha but I don't see that legendary Sharingan in your eyes?" She asked in a sarcastic voice.

Sasuke growled. "That's just because I haven't been in a tough enough fight that will activate the bloodline trait of my clan. No one has ever come close to being strong enough for me to truly have a test of my skills. That is until now."

"I hate to break it to you but you have at least two people that were with you on this mission that are far more powerful than you are." Haku said with a chuckle in her voice. "Those two boys with the swords are far stronger than you."

"Tch, those two idiots are the worst of the worst in the village and that will never change." Sasuke spat. "They will never be a match for someone of my upbringing."

"Well then, we will just have to see whose bloodline is stronger," Haku said calmly as she formed a hand sign, "the Sharingan of the Uchiha or the Ice Style of the Yuki Clan." Before Sasuke could say anything, Haku activated her jutsu. _**"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"**_ The water of the bridge rose up into the air and changed into a mirror of ice. The mirrors continued to form until they formed a dome, with openings between the mirrors, around Sasuke.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Sasuke wondered out loud as he looked in awe at the mirrors.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai." Haku explained as she stepped into the mirror becoming one with the mirror. All of the other mirrors immediately had images of Haku in them, as it seemed that Sasuke was surrounded. "Now then, shall we begin?" She asked as she readied some of her senbon to attack Sasuke with. Sasuke was in for the worst amount of pain he had ever felt.

_**Meanwhile, Back at Tazuna's House,**_

Shark was reading a book on seals while also watching over Naruto who was still resting from the wound he had received the night before. Inari and Tsunami would stop in every once in a while to check on them but for the most part Shark and Naruto were left alone.

"Oh man, what happened?" Naruto moaned as he woke up and sat up slowly.

Shark smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living, bro." He joked.

Naruto looked at him in confusion but then remembered what had happened the night before. He looked down to see he was still wearing the bandages on his chest but had his pants on. "That definitely hurt like hell." Naruto said as he removed the bandages to reveal that he was completely healed and looked as if he had never been attacked.

"Thankfully you heal pretty fast." Shark said with a smile as Naruto put on a shirt and his jacket.

Naruto was about to reply when they heard a crash coming from down stairs and Inari shouting, "Leave my mother alone, you jerks!"

The two Leaf Ninja grabbed their swords and went to help Inari. They found Gato's two bodyguards, Zori and Waraji, taking Tsunami as their prisoner while Inari was running towards them. Naruto reacted immediately by using substitution jutsu to replace Inari with a log and got Tsunami away from the samurai wannabes. "You two really should work on your manners." Naruto said.

Before the villains could say anything, Shark took them down from behind. "That takes care of those two." Shark said with a grin.

Shark and Naruto tied the two would be kidnappers up but not before taking all of their gear and tossing Inari their money pouches, which caused the boy's eyes to widen in surprise at how heavy they were. After creating a few clones to watch over the goons, Shark and Naruto were about to head towards the bridge but stopped briefly. "Hey, Inari, that was really brave of you to try to help you mom but maybe you should try to get a little stronger before you try something like that." Naruto advised as he messed up the boy's hair.

Inari chuckled in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess you got a point there." The kid said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, let's get going Naruto." Shark said as he pulled on a jacket.

Naruto seemed confused. "What's with the jacket, bro?" He asked.

"Let's just say Serpos taught me a jutsu to summon snakes that isn't very pleasant to see where they come from." Shark answered, which Naruto nodded since Serpos had spoken with Shark after the Hokage's meeting with the true snake boss.

The Leaf Genin headed towards the bridge as fast as they could to make sure no one got killed. As they were heading towards the bridge, Shark and Naruto noticed that Gato and a bunch of goons had arrived. This was most likely to attack Zabuza once he and the others were all weakened and tired. They could see that Zabuza and Kakashi were going at it while Sasuke was trapped inside a dome of ice being attacked by Haku. "Naruto, I'll break up Kakashi and Zabuza, you stop Haku and Sasuke." Shark said as the two broke up.

"You got it." Naruto said as he went towards the ice dome.

_**Inside Haku's Ice Dome,**_

Sasuke was standing in the center of the dome with senbon sticking out of his body. Even though he had managed to partially awaken his Sharingan eyes, both eyes were red and had two black tomoe around the central pupil, he had sustained too much damage to keep up the fight. "It seems you've run out of steam." Haku said as she appeared in the mirror in front of Sasuke. "Had you not removed your teammate from this fight, the two of you might have lasted longer and been able to beat me. Unfortunately for you, you did and now it has just cost you dearly."

"I…am…the…last…of…the…Uchiha…" Sasuke said weakly as he barely managed to stay on his feet. "I…won't…be…defeated…by…the…likes…of…you…"

Haku was about to go in for the final strike when she was stopped by the sudden arrival of Naruto Uzumaki. "That's enough, Haku." Naruto said calmly. "He may be an annoying bastard but I can't let you kill him."

Haku nodded as she put away her senbon. Sasuke was about to say something stupid, only to be punched in the face by Naruto, knocking him out cold. "I just wanted to do that." Naruto said with a grin at Haku's confused look.

Haku turned the ice back into water and the two saw that Shark had restrained Zabuza and Kakashi with a large snake each, which were coming from his sleeves and had wrapped around the two Jonin. "That's enough you two." Shark said sternly before the snake withdrew themselves back into Shark's sleeves. Zabuza and Kakashi were both a little tired and had some wounds on them from their fight since they had to make it look good. "Gato has already arrived with a bunch of goons and I think he'd like to have a few words with you, Zabuza." Shark informed the two Jonin.

Zabuza turned to where Gato and his gang of goons were standing. "What do you want, Gato?" He asked angrily, already knowing the answer.

"Well, you see, there's been a change in plan, Zabuza." Gato said with an evil smile. "According to the new plan, you and all those ninja die here and I collect on the bounty the Mizukage has on your head."

Zabuza started chuckling. "I figured you'd do something like that, Gato." He informed to corrupt business man.

"You see, we've only been pretending to go all out on each other." Kakashi informed Gato. "We've just been waiting for you to make your move and now that you have, we'll be taking you down."

Kakashi, Zabuza, Naruto and Shark took down Gato's army of goons while Haku prevented the greedy man from being able to escape. Just as the ninja had finished off the last of Gato's goons, Inari and the villagers appeared on the bridge to help. Zabuza was a little upset because he had been promised a major payday. "Too bad I won't be getting paid for this." He complained.

Shark smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said calmly.

"Oh and how do you figure that?" Zabuza asked curiously.

The villagers were also interested in Shark's idea. "Just take me to Gato's hideout and leave the rest to me, provided the villagers refrain from passing judgment on Gato until after my plan is done." The villagers agreed and Zabuza took Shark to Gato's hideout.

_**That evening, at Tazuna's House,**_

Shark had finished going through the information from Gato's Hideout and finished coming up with a plan. "Alright, my plan is basically to take all of Gato's ill-gotten gains." Shark informed Kakashi and Zabuza. "The legally created and funded accounts will be the ones that are the first to dry up once Gato is executed so I'll take care of those using Shadow Clones disguised as Gato."

"Meanwhile, Kakashi and I hit the places that have Gato's illegal funds in them and make a withdrawal." Zabuza smiled as he caught on to Shark's plan. "I like the way you think, kid."

"In all, Gato's legal funds reach up to around $100,000,000,000." Shark informed the two Jonin. "Fifteen percent will be going to the Land of Waves to help them recover while Naruto and I get five percent each."

"That's about $15,000,000,000 for the Land of Waves and $5,000,000,000 each between you and Naruto." Kakashi said. "What about the rest of the money?"

"I figured we'd let the Hokage decide what to do with that." Shark said. "Zabuza can help himself to the illegal funds as long as he doesn't take all of it for himself."

"That's another $100,000,000,000 you're talking about kid." Zabuza said with a smile under his face wrappings.

Shark shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll be fair."

Zabuza chuckled. "I'll just take twenty-five percent if that's alright with you, Kakashi." The swordsman said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "It will take us about a few days to get to all of these locations." Kakashi informed them.

Shark nodded in agreement. "I'll be using the brothel town that is nearby on the main land and use it as my base for where my clones deliver their money to. It'll be the best cover with there being so many people coming and going as they please."

"Try not to have too much fun while you're there, kid." Zabuza teased.

Shark brushed it off while Kakashi went to inform Rin and the other Leaf Ninja of what was going on. Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, Rin, Sakura and Kiba were going to stay with Tazuna until Shark, Kakashi and Zabuza had finished their money run. "We'll send daily updates to let you know how things are going." Kakashi said calmly to the gathered Genin.

"Man, why do you get to have all the fun, Shark?" Naruto complained.

Shark chuckled. "Naruto, this takes a special kind of skill to make sure that no one suspects that something is up." He explained. "Unfortunately, you don't really have to patience for dealing with the kinds of people I'll be dealing with."

"Yeah I guess you got a point." Naruto conceded defeat.

"Keep an eye on Sasuke, Rin." Kakashi whispered. "I have a feeling once he thinks I'm gone he'll be able to do whatever he wants." Rin nodded. With that the three ninja headed out to complete their tasks.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Brothel Fun, Demon Unleashed

**Leaf Village's Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter 6: Brothel Fun and Demon Unleashed**

_**A few days later, Brothel City, in the Land of Fire,**_

Thanks to the information he had found at Gato's Headquarters, Shark Dragon and his shadow clones were travelling all over the Land of Fire cleaning out all of Gato's legal Bank Accounts since they would be the first to be gone once word got out on the small businessman's death. The illegal ones didn't need to be worried about since Zabuza and Kakashi were taking care of clearing those out. Shark had his Shadow Clone meet up with him in a city known for its brothels mostly because it would draw the least amount of attention for a lot of people meeting in one place and then only one leaving. Because Gato had no family, Shark was selling off the entire Gato Corporation bit by bit to its rivals and liquidating all other assets that Gato had. Surprisingly, Gato may have transported illegal slaves but he did not own any himself otherwise Shark would've freed them or had them brought to the safety of the Hidden Leaf Village.

There was also the fact that Shark had returned the contracts and shipping ports to the rightful owners in the Land of Waves considering how Gato had illegally acquired those assets. Shark knew that the Land of Waves would be surprised to find their companies returning to them but they wouldn't argue about getting back on their feet.

Shark was just waiting for the last of his clones to return with their money when he saw a beautiful woman with auburn red hair walking through the streets. He recognized her as Mei Terumi, a powerful Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Mists. _'I wonder what she's doing here.'_ He thought and decided to tail her with a shadow clone.

_**An hour later, in an alley near one of the Brothels,**_

Mei Terumi was a beautiful slender woman in her late twenties/early thirties with ankle length auburn hair that was in a styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front: two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and the other two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were a light green color, while her skin was a milky white color.

Mei was wearing a long-sleeved dark-blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her gorgeous D sized chest. Underneath, the dress was a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still left a sizable amount of cleavage exposed. She was also wearing shorts in the same color as dress and, underneath those, was meshed leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she was wearing a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. To end the outfit she was wearing high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reach up to her knees. Her nails were cover with a dark nail polish and her lips had a dark blue lipstick on it.

On the outside she seemed to be a happy woman smiling, but right now she was not a very happy woman about why she was in this village. But, seeing as she was the leader of a rebellion against the Fourth Mizukage, she had to fund the entire thing herself. Transforming into a different looking but still gorgeous woman, she went into the brothel called Paradise Mist. Her disguise made her looked the same but she had blonde hair, blue eyes, a tanned skin tone, and was wearing a pink colored version of her outfit. The brothel she entered was actually one that she secretly owned and had to occasional work at to make sure she gathered enough money for her rebellion. All of the gorgeous women that worked at that place knew the truth and kept it a secret since they were also kunoichi of the Mist that wanted the Fourth Mizukage removed.

However, Mei never truly had sex with her clients. She merely used a Genjutsu and Shadow Clone combination to satisfy them since she hated having to have sex for money. It wasn't like she hated men or was lesbian, hell Mei admitted to being bisexual; it was just that she didn't feel like actually having sex with them for money. The other women occasionally did what she did but most of the time they did have sex with the men.

Little did Mei know, but she would soon be able to stop using the brothel and focus more on gathering manpower than funds. Shark's Shadow Clone had followed her and learned her fake name, Lady Mizu, before dispersing.

_**At the Hotel Room Shark had,**_

The last of his delivery Shadow Clones had arrived with their scrolls of money and dispersed just before Shark received the information from his clone that was tailing Mei. _'Why would a beautiful and powerful kunoichi from the Hidden Mist Village be secretly working at a brothel?'_ He wondered. Sighing, Shark sealed all of the money in a storage scroll, leaving out enough money to definitely afford Mei's services. He quickly wrote a note to Rin telling her than he had seen a powerful Mist Kunoichi heading into Paradise Mist and was going to investigate it and would let her know in his next letter what came of it. He then left his room.

_**A few minutes later, near Paradise Mist,**_

Shark arrived in the same alley Mei had been in earlier. _'Hope this is worth it…'_ Shark thought to himself as he transformed into a handsome, wealthy looking twenty-three year old man. Sure he and Naruto was a pair of goofballs in the Leaf Village and enjoyed having fun but they both knew when it was time to be serious and this was definitely one of those times.

Entering the brothel, he made sure that he came across as a wealthy but kind man. Smiling warmly at the woman in charge of handling the customers, he said, "Hello, miss."

"Good day, sir, and welcome to Paradise Mist." The lovely woman said with a sweet smile. "How might I help you?"

Pulling out his money and showing it to the woman, whose eyes widened at the amount, he decided to play it smooth. "I heard from a friend that there was a lovely and talented woman that worked here that gave him the best time he's ever experience, so I decided I'd like to see for myself how good she is." Shark said calmly and as if it was the truth.

"Well, please tell me the woman you were recommended and I'll be sure to let her know that you're here." The woman said eagerly.

"I believe he said that her name was Lady Mizu." Shark said calmly.

The woman immediately called Mei on the phone and told her that he was there for her services. Mei came out a few minutes later and walking calmly and confidently up to Shark. "You were looking for me?" She asked with a sweet smile offering her hand.

He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Ah, Lady Mizu, I will have to have a few words with my friend, for his description of your beauty did not do you justice." Shark said smoothly.

'_Oh this one is a charmer.'_ Mei thought as she smiled and giggled at him. "I thank you for your complement." She said sweetly. "Please, follow me." She then led him to the largest of the rooms and they entered. Mei closed the door behind her and sealed the room so no one would be able to see or hear anything that happened in the room. She turned to begin her work when she saw Shark form a hand sign and turn back into normal. "What the hell?!" She shouted at seeing the Genin standing before her.

Shark raised his hands in surrender. "Easy, Mei Terumi, I'm not here to hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want to." He said calmly pointing to his headband.

'_He is a Leaf Ninja, not to mention he's pretty cute, so I might as well hear him out.'_ Mei dropped her disguise. "Who are you and how did you know I was here?" She asked angrily.

"My name is Shark Dragon. I'm a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Shark answered. "I was in town on business when I saw you in the crowd and recognized you from my bingo book. I found it curious that a lovely and powerful woman like you was in a village such as this so I had a Shadow Clone follow you and learn that you were working here. Upon finishing my business I decided to investigate what you were up to and, should you need it, offer my assistance."

Mei glared at the young man in front of her. "What's to stop me from killing you right not and taking your money?" She asked.

"You mean besides the fact that my team knows that I'm in this village and I sent them a note telling them exactly what I was up to and that I would contact them later with information on what had taken place." Shark explained. "I'd hate for them to have to attack this establishment in retaliation for not hearing from me at the proper time."

Mei's eyes widen in horror as this was one of her more profitable businesses and couldn't afford to have it be taken down. She could relocate but it would probably take up precious time that she couldn't afford to waste for her to reestablish the number of customers she currently has on a daily basis. She hung her head in defeat. "You win." She said sadly. She motioned for him to sit on the bed and she'd explain.

_**Two Hours later,**_

Shark was listening intently to what Mei was telling him. Apparently she was the leader of a secret rebellion against the current/Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, who was nothing but a heartless monster. Sure there were rumors that he was being controlled but they were just that, rumors. Then there was the fact that the Third Mizukage, the one who was a mentor to the Fourth Mizukage, had purposely instigated the civil war to eliminate the bloodline traits of clans that refused to swear loyalty to him and follow his orders without questions, which was a practice that the Fourth Mizukage had been carrying on. This had led to many of the blood line traits of the Mist Village to be wiped out and still the Mizukage was allowing Ninja to leave the village. Mei suspected that this was all a ruse and those Ninja were actually ordered out of the village to take up missions or cause trouble in other countries just to keep them from noticing what was going on in the Land of Water. The only reason Hunter/Tracker Ninja were sent out was to keep up the pretenses of the Mist Village trying to eliminate the traitors when they were most likely just delivering new orders or collecting whatever the 'traitors' were sent after.

Mei had started forming her rebellion years ago with the help of others that were sick of how things were being done in the Mist Village and was slowly starting to expand it but it required money and for that she was forced to open this brothel using some of her loyal kunoichi to staff it. Unfortunately, none of her other businesses were quite as profitable so she was spending most of her time helping out here and trying to gather money instead of preparing to take down the Fourth Mizukage. Even with Zabuza occasionally sending her his money to help it was still not enough to really make a difference.

Realizing how bad things were, Shark did the one thing Mei did not expect him to do. "I think I can help you." He said calmly.

"What?!" She asked in shock.

Shark pulled out the scroll that had Gato's money sealed in it. "I have the money that used to belong to a scumbag name Gato." He said calmly. "Twenty-five percent is already spoken for but the other 75% was going to be for the Hokage to decide what to do with but I think you are in a lot more need of it than the Leaf Village at this moment."

Shark rolled out the scroll and used his blood to release the blood seal that was keeping the contents safe. A puff of smoke later and Mei's eyes widened to a nearly impossible size at the amount of money she was seeing. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out of it. The pile of money was huge; it filled up almost half of the room to the ceiling.

Smiling at the look on her face, Shark addressed her. "There is around $75,000,000,000 here as I think it will be of good use to you. Now I expect you to succeed at taking that bastard down and, once you do that, I hope you will approach the Leaf Village for an Alliance to make sure something like this never happens again." He said calmly.

Mei pulled out her storage scroll and immediately sealed the money in the scroll and placed another blood seal to keep anyone else from accessing the money but her. _'He's cute, kind and caring…'_ She then smiled as she continued that train of thought. _'Ah the hell with it, I might as well show him some real gratitude for this.'_ She gave Shark a sexy smile as she walked up to him and pushed him back onto the bed.

Shark was really confused about this. "Uh, what're you doing?" He asked nervously.

Mei smiled as she learned forward and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Shark was shocked when Mei's tongue started pushing against his lips trying to gain access to his mouth. He soon relented and allowed her access, which she happy accepted as she pushed him back onto the bed. Mei eventually broke the kiss and started to remove her clothes. "Don't worry." She said with a husky voice. "I'm going to teach you something that most men could kill to be taught."

Shark was shocked as Mei removed her robes and other clothing to reveal her naked body in all its glory and damn was it a glorious sight. Shark grinned at Mei as he sat up and removed his clothes, until all he had on was his boxers. "I guess I could enjoy this." He said. He then blushed a little and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Just so you know, this will be my first time."

Mei smiled as she laid him down on his back and crawled on top of him body. "Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you to start with before we get into some of the good stuff." She said before kissing him on the lips.

Mei's hand gently slid into his boxers and started playing with his member. Mei was surprised as it was a bit larger than usual for someone his age but she just smiled as it would make this a lot more fun for her that way. Pulling Shark's boxers out of the way, Mei was able to see for herself that Shark really was already well equipped in that department. Mei slid down to where her face was right in front of Shark's hardening erection and teasingly licked the head.

Shark let out a moan at he felt her slowly take his member into her warm mouth and expertly teased and sucking on him. "Wait, I'm going to…" He said in surprise as he quickly shot his cum down her throat which she expertly swallowed.

Mei licked her lips at the taste. "Mmmm, not bad," she teased.

"Sorry it was so short." Shark apologized.

Mei chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Lots of guys cum quickly on their first time and it will take a while before you gain control over something like this. But don't you worry about a thing; we've got all the time in the world to get you properly educated."

"Well then, how about I return the favor?" Shark asked with a smirk to which Mei laid back on the bed and spread her legs to give him access to her cleanly shaven womanhood. Shark gently kissed Mei on the neck as he explored her nether lips with his right hand's fingers. He slowly kissed his way down Mei's body, teasing both of her hard nipples, causing Mei to gasp at his ability to tease her so well, even though he was a beginner. Shark finally came to his destination and began to gently lick and kiss the wet area between Mei's legs.

"Oh God!" Mei shouted as she arched her back at the teasing he was giving her most sensitive spot. He began using his tongue and right index finger to explore deeper into the sensitive area. "MORE!" She moaned as Shark continued to work on her pussy. "Oh yes, that's it! That's the way to tease my pussy!" Mei soon arched her back and erupted into Shark mouth.

Shark licked his lips before moving upwards to Mei's lips and kissing her. "You sure you're a virgin?" She asked curiously.

Shark chuckled. "Well I may not have any physical experience but I have heard those Make Out books by Jiraiya." He explained. "They proved to be…I believe the best word would be, informative."

Mei looked at him as if he had grown a second head before laughing at what he had said. "That's probably the first time someone has admitted to having read those books and learned something from them." She chuckled. She then got a seductive smile and whispered, huskily, "But I prefer the hands on approach." She then kissed Shark on the lips and they got started again.

_**The Next Day, in the Late Morning,**_

Shark had sent a letter to Rin saying that it was just a minor thing and the woman was just passing through before he started getting dressed. The night had been one that Shark would definitely never forget. Mei had shown him how to tease and pleasure a woman's body as well as how to enjoy himself while making sure that his partner also enjoyed herself. Mei made sure he understood that if the woman didn't enjoy having sex with him, then there was a good chance that he wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much himself.

The bed was a mess with a naked Mei laying on her stomach watching as Shark was getting dressed. The two had gotten to know each other even better over a late breakfast. Shark told her a bit about his life in the Leaf Village and Mei told him about her life in the Mist Village. Shark told her about Naruto but was careful on what all he told her to make sure she didn't figure out what Naruto had sealed inside of his body.

"Do you really have to leave to soon?" Mei asked. She had really enjoyed getting to know Shark and he was practically a natural at pleasing a woman.

"Sorry but I'm afraid if I stay here for too much longer, my teammates will start asking to many questions." Shark replied.

Mei smirked at him. "Won't they be suspicious already that you no longer have all that money?" She asked.

Shark shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure the old man will understand. He might even be glad that I gave you the money since the Civilian Council would most likely want to give it to the Uchiha bastard or use it on their own projects."

"I guess you have a point." Mei said with a pout.

Shark smiled at Mei's antics. "Tell ya what, next time you're in the Leaf Village, stop by my place and I'll see about taking a refresher course." He said with a chuckle. Mei happily agreed to do that. After getting his clothes on, Shark gave Mei a goodbye kiss and left to head back to the Land of Waves.

_**Meanwhile, in the Land of Waves,**_

Naruto was on his guard. Ever since Kakashi, Zabuza and Shark had left, Sasuke has been trying to boss everyone around even going so far as to try to attack Haku again even though they were no longer enemies. Sasuke's reason was "once an enemy always an enemy and I will kill all of my enemies", which Naruto was really worried about.

Haku was a really nice girl and was a lot of fun to be around even though Naruto had to make sure that she understood that he was already dating Hinata. Haku was alright with that and jokingly said, "Maybe I'll ask Hinata if she is willing to share." At least, Naruto hoped that she was joking. He had no idea what he would do if Hinata and Haku decided that they would share him because he was having a hard enough time dealing with dating one girl, never mind dating two at the same time.

Rin had received letters from Shark and Kakashi stating that they had both run into a little problem but they had been easily taken care of. Shark was already on his way back while Kakashi and Zabuza still had one or two places to stop first before they came back. Naruto knew that Sasuke was just waiting for the right moment to strike before doing something stupid. Sakura and Kiba also seemed to be thinking the same thing as they were always keeping an eye one Sasuke with Kiba having Akamaru occasionally follow Haku to make sure nothing happened to her. _'I just hope things keep quiet until Shark gets back…'_ Naruto thought. Naruto knew that he could take Sasuke in a fight even with Sasuke now possessing the Sharingan in his eyes but having Shark around as backup never hurt.

"You really should learn to mind your manners around your superiors, girl." Sasuke's voice said snapping Naruto out of his thinking. He found himself in the woods where he knew the other Genin would train but, instead of finding them training, he found Sasuke standing over an injured Haku. "I knew that if I waited for just the right moment I'd be able to finish what we started on the bridge." Sasuke sneered. "Now I am going to kill you."

"You poisoned my water and attacked me from behind, if anything that just makes you a coward." Haku said defiantly.

Sasuke glared at her and pulled out a kunai to finish the job. Just as the blade was piercing Haku's clothes, Haku disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a very pissed off Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was smirking thinking he had killed the girl only to be surprised to find himself face-to-face with Naruto.

"You bastard!" growled Naruto as a strange red chakra started coming from his body.

_**In the village,**_

Rin was walking to Tazuna's when she suddenly felt a chakra that she had prayed she would never feel again: the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. Soon the entire village was flood with a massive amount of Killing Intent that caused everyone to freeze in terror. "Naruto…" She whispered as she took off towards the area it was coming from.

_**Back in the forest,**_

The red chakra had caused Naruto's features to change. His whisker scars became much more defined, his teeth became sharp fangs, his fingernails became razor sharp claws and his blue eyes turned red while the pupils changed to slits. Naruto raised his right fist and punched Sasuke in the face, easily sending the Uchiha crashing through one tree and slamming into the next. That one punch was enough to seriously hurt Sasuke, whose eyes had widened in horror at what he was facing.

Rin appeared nearby and watched as Naruto slowly started to advance on the stunned Uchiha. "Naruto, you have to stop!" She shouted trying to reach the person that was like a little brother to her and Kakashi.

Naruto completely ignored Rin as he continued to walk towards Sasuke, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest from behind him. Haku was holding onto Naruto and whispering something in his ear that seemed to be calming him down but Naruto shook his head and tried to continue towards Sasuke but Haku held him firmly and continued to whisper things to him. Naruto eventually stopped struggling against Haku as Rin walked towards the two of them. Just as Rin was close enough to hear what was being said, Naruto returned to normal and collapsed in Haku's arms.

Rin let out a sigh of relief that the worst hadn't happened and that things had calmed down. She turned to Sasuke, who was still petrified with fear, and walked over to where he had landed. Using her medical Ninjutsu, she easily knocked the arrogant bastard out cold while not healing any of the wounds he had sustained. Kiba and Sakura soon appeared in the area. "What the hell was that?" Kiba asked as he looked for whatever was creating that awful aura that the ninja had sensed earlier.

"It's nothing to worry about, Kiba." Rin said calmly.

Kiba didn't look convinced but realized that it was probably for the best if he didn't find out so he dropped the subject. "Anyway, what happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked pointing at their teammate.

Haku explained what had happened between her and Sasuke with Naruto stepping in at the last second to save Haku's life. "That idiot just can't seem to learn his lesson." Kiba sighed as he shook his head.

"Let's get back to Tazuna's." Rin said calmly. "Naruto needs his rest and we should probably do something about Haku's injuries."

"And the idiot?" Sakura asked gesturing to the unconscious Sasuke. Kiba and Rin were both surprised by Sakura's recent attitude change towards Sasuke. In the academy, Sakura and Ino were the two biggest fangirls of Sasuke and would do almost anything to get his attention, even though they weren't as drastic as some of the other girls, they were certainly the loudest. Ever since Sakura had been made a member of Squad 7, her attitude towards Sasuke has slowly started to change mostly because of Sasuke's cold actions and hurtful remarks whenever she'd ask him out or want to train with him. The biggest change had been when she had learned what Sasuke had done on the bridge: she was now officially over Sasuke and would definitely be telling Ino about what had happened here as soon as she got back to the Leaf Village.

Rin smiled. "I guess I can treat his injuries to make sure he doesn't keel over on us before we get back to the village but he will be tied up and have a chakra seal placed on him so he can't do any more damage." She replied. The other nodded and got to work helping get them back to the house.

_**Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village,**_

The Third Hokage sat behind his desk as he talked to his old friend, Hiro Namikaze. Sarutobi had personally gone to speak with Hiro almost two weeks ago and informed him about his grandson. To say Hiro was upset was an understatement: he was pissed! Hearing how the village had treated his grandson and how Danzo wanted to turn him into a weapon was sickening and Hiro doubled his efforts to get back into shape. It had taken only a week before Hiro was ready for the travel to the Leaf village but it had taken a little while to deal with all the paperwork to get Hiro moved into the Namikaze Compound in the Leaf Village, which was right next to the Dragon Clan Compound. Hiro was an ancient but wise looking man with neatly kept long white hair and a long white beard that went down to the top of his stomach. He was dressed much like Minato but had on black pants and a blue top underneath a long-sleeved silvery overcoat that reached down to his ankles with blue flames decorating the bottom of it. The kanji for Namikaze was going vertically down the back of the overcoat. The elder Namikaze walked with the assistance of a cane but he did not have a hunched over back like some would expect.

Hiro had finished moving in and was currently discussing what he was going to be doing with Naruto with Hiruzen. "I'm going to have to make up for lost time and teach Naruto all about his responsibilities as the last of the Namikaze." Hiro said calmly from his seat.

"Yes, and I'm sure the Jiraiya will want to help in training Naruto considering he had trained the boy's father." Hiruzen said with a smile.

Hiro chuckled. "I'm more than happy to have Jiraiya's help in training Naruto, especially if he's anything like his parents." He said as he remembered how hardheaded Kushina was and how difficult it was to get the girl to focus on what was being taught. "But I'm sure Naruto will understand."

"Just so you're warned, I have no doubt that once it becomes known that you are back, the Civilian Council and my so-called Advisors will try to get you to hand over any scrolls that they feel will help Sasuke Uchiha get stronger." Sarutobi warned. "Then there is Danzo who will try to get his hands on the secret jutsu of Minato for his own personal gain."

Hiro raised an eyebrow at the mention of Danzo. "So you finally realized that Danzo is more trouble than he is worth, huh?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I have reason to believe that Danzo is still running his Root Organization even though I ordered him to end it." Hiruzen admitted. "Your grandson and Shark Dragon have been the ones that have had the most success at capturing his followers or exposing them."

"I'll keep an eye out for them." Hiro said calmly. He had never trusted or liked Danzo and had always suspected that Danzo would do anything to further his own agenda. "For now however, I will be focusing on training Naruto and making sure he can survive any of his father's old enemies that will no doubt come after him."

"I'll help out as much as I can but as you know there is only so much that I can do these days." Sarutobi said calmly.

Hiro smiled. "Don't worry, Hiruzen, I'm sure the two of us can get things on the right track again or at least get things started before you retire." He said confidently.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded. _'The Leaf Village is in for one rude awakening once Naruto finally gets back.'_ He thought happily as he thought of how people would react to learning the truth about Naruto's parents.

_**Root Headquarters, underneath the Leaf Village,**_

Danzo was reading through his reports when one of his robed ninja appeared in front of him. "What do you have to report?" Danzo asked calmly.

"Sir, I have just learned from our informant in the Fire Daimyo's residence that Hiro Namikaze has been awake for almost two weeks now and is currently here in the Leaf Village." The masked Root Ninja reported.

Danzo's face showed his surprise and anger before it disappeared. _'So, Sarutobi, you are keeping secrets of your own.'_ He thought. "Do you have any idea of what Hiro may be up to?" Danzo asked his ninja.

"No sir. Hiro has not been seen near the Namikaze Compound but that doesn't mean he hasn't been inside it." The ninja replied.

'_If Hiro is back then my supporters may start to decrease, he was always one of my more vocal opponents.'_ Danzo thought. "Good work, you can leave now."

"Yes sir." The Root Ninja said before disappearing.

'_With Hiro now out of his coma, he will most likely be training the boy and protecting him from Minato's enemies.'_ Danzo thought. _'I will have to be careful in how I move and I'll have to draw back on my plans to get into the Dragon Compound since the Namikaze Compound is right next to it and Hiro is most likely going to help Shark Dragon should he ever need it.'_ Danzo knew he was no match for Hiro and would have to be far more cautious than ever before now that he was back. _'But this does not change a thing. I will become the Hokage and no one will stop me.'_

**To Be Continued…**

_**Author's Note**__**: I skipped the actual sex scene between Shark and Mei mostly because it would've been Mei telling Shark what to do and how to do different positions.**_


End file.
